Demütigung mit Hindernissen
by Gipsy
Summary: Draco plant, Hermine zu demütigen - Warum & Wie? Und welche Folgen hat das? JETZT NEU: Komplette Fanfiction mit Titelbild & Inhaltsverzeichnis als PDF-Download! Nähere Infos im letzten Kapitel!
1. Zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke**

Freudig schaute Hermine in ihren Kessel – die Flüssigkeit darin hatte sich tiefblau verfärbt und silbriger Dampf stieg in feinen Kringeln empor. Der Trank der lebenden Toten, einer der stärksten Heiltränke der gesamten Zauberwelt, war ihr im ersten Anlauf perfekt gelungen!

Seufzend schaute die intelligente Hexe auf und warf ihrem Lehrer einen bösen Blick zu – niemals würde er ihren Trank loben oder ihr gar Punkte dafür geben!

„Ach, was soll's", dachte sie sich, „ich weiß, dass er gut ist, das reicht mir!"

„Mine, dein Trank ist ja perfekt! Kannst du mir nicht schnell helfen? BITTE!", ertönte da von ihrer rechten Seite ein flehendes Flüstern.

„Ach, Ron … du hast die sechste Zeile der Anweisungen nicht befolgt! Erhitze deinen Trank am besten noch mal und füge dann drei Tropfen Wermut hinzu. Wenn du danach bei Zeile sieben fortfährst, sollte er wenigstens noch halbwegs gelingen!", flüsterte Hermine aus dem Mundwinkel zurück.

„Danke, Mine, du bist ein Schatz!"

Ein gedämpfter Aufschrei erscholl aus der Reihe hinter Hermine, Ron und Harry. Schuldbewusst drehte sich Ron zu Lavender Brown um und zwinkerte entschuldigend mit den Augen.

„Du hast eine sehr eifersüchtige Freundin, Ron!", meinte Harry grinsend

Unbemerkt hatte sich Snape inzwischen dem Kessel von Hermine genähert und einen schnellen Blick hineingeworfen. Er hatte zuvor den grimmigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gesehen und sich denken können, was sie gedacht hatte.

Ein gänzlich anderer Blick kam aus der ersten Reihe – Draco Malfoy schaute Achtung heischend um sich. Sein Trank war ebenfalls tiefblau, doch der Rauch war eher gräulich und statt in Kringeln stieg er in Kreisen auf – dennoch war er für den ersten Versuch ziemlich gut.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen – so sehr er Malfoy auch mochte, diese überhebliche Art ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Nun denn", murmelte Snape und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen flog über seine Lippen.

„Die Stunde neigt sich dem Ende, meine Herren und meine Damen. Da Sie nun im 6. Jahr Ihrer Schulkarriere in Hogwarts angekommen sind, möchte ich Ihnen einige Neuerungen mein Fach betreffend erläutern: Wir werden jede Stunde einen Trank durchnehmen, wer nicht mitkommt, hat selbst Schuld. Außerdem werde ich am Ende jeder Stunde den besten aller Tränke feststellen und anhand dessen noch einige Informationen dazu geben – die Sie sich natürlich notieren!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum – jede Stunde einen neuen Trank? Das bedeutete ziemlich viel Arbeit!

„Der beste Trank dieser Stunde …", begann Snape und sogleich fiel ihm der selbstsichere Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht auf. Er hielt kurz inne, dann wandte er sich in Richtung Hermine.

„Ich habe nie einen so perfekten Trank in der ersten Stunde nach den Sommerferien gesehen, Miss Granger, und dass es dazu noch ein Trank auf UTZ-Niveau ist, macht es nur noch erstaunlicher!", sagte er ruhig.

Während er sich nun, mit einer Kelle von Hermines Trank in der Hand, den weiteren Vorzügen dieser Flüssigkeit im Besonderen und des Heiltrankes im Allgemeinen widmete, wurden die Augen der Schüler immer größer. Bei den Worten „10 Punkte für Gryffindor" hörte man zwei dumpfe Aufschläge – Hermine und Malfoy waren ungläubig in ihre Stühle gesunken. Mühsam unterdrückte der Zaubertränkemeister ein weiteres Grinsen.


	2. Der Plan

**Disclaimer: **Das hatte ich vorher aus Versehen vergessen sumimasen Also, keine der Figuren etc gehört mir, alles Rowling ihrs … leider! Wenn ich an Buch 6 denke, hätten ihre Figuren es bei mir bestimmt viiiel besser!

**About the Story: **Die Story fiel mir auf der Rückfahrt von München nach Preetz ein, die leider dank des Staus 12 Stunden dauerte! Das Ganze spielt nach den Sommerferien, also im 6. Schuljahr von Harry & Co. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen soll… Ich versuche, die Charaktere möglichst wie im Buch handeln zu lassen, aber ich glaube, etwas OOC werden sie alle werden ''

**Reviews:**

sarah.easy: Schön, dass es dir gefällt  Ja, unser lieber Draco muss wirklich noch etwas Bescheidenheit lernen

zan189: HG/SS gefällt mir persönlich besser als DM/HG, aber diese FF ist ganz auf DM/HG ausgelegt, keine Bange ;)

**Der Plan**

„Das Schönste an Snapes Verhalten war ja noch Malfoys Gesicht!"

Lachend saßen die vier Gryffindors (Lavender, Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten als einzige Gryffs Zaubertränke behalten, bedingt durch ihre Berufswünsche) saßen am Abend in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählten ihren Freunden von dem Vorfallen während des Unterrichts.

„Ein bisschen komisch ist's ja schon, dass Snape mit einem Mal Hermine statt Malfoy lobt – sein Trank war nämlich fast ebenso perfekt…", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht will er was von Hermine!", erwiderte Parvati Patil kichernd und das Gelächter im Gemeinschaftsraum schwoll an.

„Wahrscheinlich kam er nicht mehr drum herum, sie zu loben – ich meine, nur ein arger Blindfisch sieht nicht, wie intelligent unsere Mine ist!", entgegnete Dean Thomas und grinste Hermine breit an. Diese wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist nur in Snape gefahren!", fluchte Draco Malfoy zum wiederholten Male. Auch er saß mit seinen so genannten Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch hier war die sonst schon kühle Stimmung eisig und gespannt: Der Slytherin-Prinz hatte eine schwere Demütigung erleiden müssen!

„Draco, du musst das diesem Schlammblut heimzahlen!"m sagte Pansy Parkinson und legte ihren Kopf in Dracos Schoß. Der blonde Junge begann mit den schwarzen Haaren von Pansy zu spielen – sie hatte Recht!

„Was meinst du, meine Liebe, womit könnte man DER am meisten schaden?"

Schweigen legte sich auf den Raum – was könnte jemanden wie Hermine Granger verletzen?

„Ha!", entfuhr es da Millicent Bullstrode, „ich weiß! Die Granger hatte doch nie einen Freund! Was, wenn sie sich nun verliebt, in der Gewissheit, ebenfalls geliebt zu werden? Schreiben wir ihr anonyme Liebesbriefe, so dass sie sich in den Absender verliebt. Und dann laden wir sie ein, gemeinsam mit IHM zum Valentinsball in einem halben Jahr zu gehen und da erfährt sie dann alles – das verletzt jedes Mädchen!"

Kurze Stille folgte, dann …

Milly, das ist genial! Du überraschst mich, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so hinterhältig bist!", meinte Blaise Zabini und grinste Draco an. Er sah das zufriedene Lächeln nicht, dass über Millicents Gesicht flog.

„Du meinst, das funktioniert? Ich meine … Granger und Liebe?", erwiderte Draco skeptisch.

„Aber sicher! Hast du Victor Krum vergessen?", erinnerte ihn Blaise. Dracos Augen begannen zu leuchten: „Ja, ich glaube, Millys Vorschlag ist wirklich gut! Ich schreibe gleich los … aber Pansy, du musst mir helfen, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Granger betören könnte …"

„Lass deinen Charme spielen, Draci! Das zieht immer!", schmeichelte Millicent Bullstrode.

Langsam wiegte Draco den Kopf hin und her, dann begann er zu schreiben …

Kurze Zeit später suchten die vier Slytherins die Eulerei auf – sie brauchten eine Eule, die keine Rückschlüsse auf den Absender zuließ!

Ein letztes Mal flogen die Augen über die Zeilen, die Draco geschrieben hatte:

_Liebste Hermine,_

_ich habe von deinem Triumph in Zaubertränke erfahren und nun kann ich nicht mehr anders: Ich muss dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich bewundere! Deine Intelligenz überragt alles, an Mut und Gutherzigkeit mangelt es dir nicht und zudem hast du dich inzwischen in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling verwandelt!_

_All dies macht dich aber nicht nur begehrenswert für jeden jungen Mann, sondern gleichzeitig auch unerreichbar! Daher ziehe ich es vor, anonym zu bleiben!_

_Dein dich verehrender_

_XXX_


	3. Duell

**Disclaimer: **Also, keine der Figuren etc gehört mir, alles Rowling ihrs … leider! Wenn ich an Buch 6 denke, hätten ihre Figuren es bei mir bestimmt viiiel besser! Die Informationen über Demiguise habe ich aus dem Buch „Fantasstic Beast & where to find them" von J.K. Rowling.

**Reviews:**

zan189: Es wird sich zeigen, wie Hermine reagiert … und es wird sich zeigen, was Draco noch alles anstellt ;)

sarah.easy: eine durchaus neue Erfahrung für Draco … übrigens ist Pansy Parkinson eigentlich ein sehr hübsches Mädchen: Schwarze, seidige Haare, schlanke Figur, zierlich … nur halt ein übler Charakter …

saxas13: Ich fürchte mich D aber erwarte nicht zu viel, das hier ist meine aller erste Fanfic … ich schreibe sonst nur Selbsterdachtes … und Romantik liegt mir auch nicht so ' Na, wir werden sehen ;))

Nanaissaja : Das freut mich :)

* * *

**Duell**

Es war schon spät, als Hermine durch ein Klopfen von ihren Hausaufgaben abgelenkt wurde – an der Scheibe zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum flatterte eine Eule. _Wer bekommt denn um diese Zeit Post?_, fragte sie sich genervt und widmete sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz. Harry indes stand auf und öffnete das Fenster – den Aufsatz in Zaubertränke würde er eh erst schreiben können, wenn Hermine fertig war!

Dankbar flog die braune Eule um Harrys Kopf, dann ließ sie sich direkt vor Hermine auf dem Tisch nieder und klapperte erwartungsvoll mit dem Schnabel.

„Für mich?", frage Hermine erstaunt und knüpfte den kleinen Brief vom Bein des Boten, „dann wollen wir mal sehen …"

Harry, Ron und Ginny sammelten sich neben Hermine, um zu erfahren, wer ihr da geschrieben hatte. Überrascht tauschten sie Blicke aus, als sie die Röte auf den Wangen ihrer Freundin sah.

„Naaa, Mine, hat Vicy geschrieben?", lästerte Ron sogleich und schaute grimmig auf seine Freundin hinab.

„Eifersüchtig, Ron? Was ist mit Lavender?", neckte Harry seinen besten Kumpel, dann wandte er sich an Hermine: „Nun, von wem ist der Brief, dass du derart errötest, Mine?"

Rasch faltete Hermine den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn unter ihren Pullover – wer konnte ihr nur so schmeicheln? Wie peinlich!

„Unwichtig, Harry, unwichtig … ich schätze, ich gehe jetzt hoch und schreibe da in Ruhe weiter, okay? Gute Nacht, Jungs!", sagte Hermine, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Mädchenturm.

„Mine?", erscholl da die Stimme von Ginny, „Darf wenigstens ich erfahren, was das für ein Brief ist?"

Hermine drehte sich um und nickte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch, während Ginny den Brief las.

„Also wirklich, Hermine!", meinte die Rothaarige und ließ sich lachend auf ein Bett sinken, „Das ist jawohl ein echt dämlicher Liebesbrief! Das klingt mir ziemlich aufgesetzt, sorry!"

Hermine nickte: „Ja, das dachte ich auch schon. Weißt du, irgendwie würde ich mich ja freuen, wenn es ernst gemeint wäre … aber es wirkt halt doch recht unecht. Was meinst du, was soll ich tun? Zurückschreiben?"

„Auf jeden Fall! Konfrontiere diesen ominösen Briefeschreiber direkt damit, dass du nicht glaubst, dass er es ernst meint! Dann werden wir sehen, was dahinter steckt!"

„Okay …"

Flügelrascheln erfüllte die Große Halle – die Post kam gerade durch das Fenster in der Decke hineingeflattert.

„Hey, Draco! Da oben ist die Eule, die wir gestern abgeschickt haben!", flüsterte Pansy kichernd in das Ohr ihres Sitznachbarn. Erstaunt drehte dieser sich um und sah zu, wie die Eule auf ihn zuflog.

_Verdammt, was, wenn Granger das jetzt sieht?_ Rasch drehte er sich zum Gryffindor-Tisch, doch das brünette Mädchen war ganz in ein Gespräch mit ihren Freunden vertieft. _Puh, das ging ja noch mal gut!_

Er band den Brief vom Bein der Eule, gab ihr ein wenig Geld und widmete sich dann den wenigen, sehr ordentlich geschriebenen Zeilen:

_ Lieber Anonymus_

_ Ich bin erstaunt: Noch nie hat irgendjemand mir so viele Komplimente gemacht! Noch nie ist überhaupt jemand auf die Idee gekommen, mich als weibliches Wesen anzusehen! _– Kein Wunder! Sie benimmt sich ja auch nicht sehr fraulich – _Dennoch …_

_ Deine Worte klingen aufgesetzt, so, als suchest du nach Komplimenten für jemanden, dem du niemals Komplimente machen würdest! Was soll das werden? Willst du mich veralbern? _– Herrje … anscheinend hat Granger doch mehr Verstand, als Pansy mir weiß machen wollte! – _Darauf kann ich verzichten!_

_ Sollte ich dich mit diesen Worten verletzt haben, sollte dir TATSÄCHLICH etwas an mir liegen, so tut es mir leid …_

_ Grüße,_

_ Hermine Granger_

„Naaa, Draci, was schreibt unser Schlammblut?", ertönte es da von seiner linken Seite. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode und Blaise Zabini reckten neugierig ihre Hälse in seine Richtung.

„Pfff, das ist wohl eher nach hinten losgegangen! Sie hat uns durchschaut!", erwiderte Draco trocken.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lasen seine drei Freunde den Brief.

„Ach Blödsinn, Draco! Du musst zwischen den Zeilen lesen!", entgegnete Millicent, „Soweit ich das sehe, WILL sie an die Echtheit des Briefes glauben! Ich glaube, sie wünscht sich diesen heimlichen Verehrer! Du musst ihr nur weiterhin schmeicheln, dann wird sie dir bald zu Füßen liegen!"

_So, meinst du, Bullstrode? Mir scheint Granger nicht so dumm zu sein … Stopp! Gehirn an Malfoy – Granger ist ein Schlammblut, die SIND von Natur aus dumm!_

„Ein Versuch ist es wert … Aber erstmal möchte ich sie beobachten … Ich muss schließlich etwas haben, womit ich ihr schmeicheln kann!", meinte er schließlich.

„Okay, was haben wir als nächstes mit ihr zusammen?", murmelte Blaise Zabini und schielte auf den Stundenplan, „Ah, hier, Pfelge magischer Geschöpfe, jetzt direkt nach dem Frühstück! Das wird herrlich …"

„Na, dann kommt ma' alle etwas näher, Kinner! Keine Angs', die tun euch nich's!", erscholl Hagrids Stimme über die Länderein. Er stand vor einem Zaun, der eine große Rasenfläche umgab. Auf dieser standen …

„Demiguise!", rief Hermine aus und trat ein paar Schritte vor.

„Richtich, Hermine, das sin' Demiguise! Kann mir wer sagen, was besonders an den' is'?", brummte er und schaute erwartungsfroh in die Runde.

„Demuguise", ertönte da von weiter hinten eine kalte Stimme, „können sich unsichtbar machen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen!"

Erstaunt drehte sich die Klasse um und musterte den Sprecher mit Verblüffung – noch nie hatte sich Draco Malfoy am Unterricht beteiligt.

„Ääh, sehr richtich, Malfoy,fünf Punkte für Slytherin!", meinte Hagrid verwirrt.

„Aus dem Haar der Demiguise werden die Unsichtbarkeitsmäntel gesponnen!", kam es da aus der ersten Reihe. Wieder drehte sich die Klasse um und schaute nun etwas verdutzt zu Hermine – ihre Stimme hatte etwas aufgebracht geklungen.

„Jaaa, genau, Hermine! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", sagte Hagrid stolz, „Dann wollen wir uns mal …"

„Demiguise", kam es da wieder aus der letzten Reihe, „wohnen zumeist im fernen Osten. Sie gehören in die Klasse XXXX und sind somit eigentlich nicht für den Schulunterricht geeignet – Klasse-XXXX-Zauberwesen sind gefährlich!"

Der zunächst erfreute Gesichtsausdruck von Hagrid verwandelte sich in einen verlegenen.

„XXXX? Das ist die fast gefährlichste Klasse, die es gibt!", hörte man aus verschiedenen Ecken ein Murmeln und die Klasse wich zurück. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schaute Draco zu Hermine – der hatte er es gezeigt.

„Demiguise", sagte diese nun jedoch mit fester Stimme, „sind in keiner Weise gefährlich. Sie werden nur deshalb in die Klasse XXXX eingestuft, da sie schwer zu finden sind und großes Wissen für die Haltung erfordern. Dieses Wissen dürfte Hagrid jedoch haben."

Bedeutungsvoll schaute Hermine Draco in die Augen. Sekundenlang war es still in der Klasse, während alle diesem wortlosen Gefecht zusahen, dann schaute Draco fluchend weg. Erfreut nahm Hagrid den Unterricht wieder auf.

„Verdammtes Schlammblut", zischte Draco, doch seine Freunde waren begeistert.

„Jetzt hast du gleich wieder was, womit du ihr schmeicheln kannst, Draci, das war genial!", flüsterte Pansy kichernd.

_Dass ich grade ein Duell gegen ein Schlammblut verloren habe, das interessiert wohl keinen, was?_

_

* * *

Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel :) Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews euch alle knuddel _


	4. Keine Antwort

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören die Figuren immer noch nicht, alles Rowling ihr's. Und nach wie vor bin ich der Überzeugung, dass die Figuren in meiner Geschichte weitaus glücklicher sind!

**Reviews**:

Saxas13: Ja, Hermine ist eh schlauer als Draco, da kann er tun, was er will … Ich werde mich bemühen, schnell weiter zu schreiben ;)

zan189: Ob sie sich dazu hinreißen lässt? Na, das werden wir ja sehen

Ninaissaja: Na, irgendwie muss der Plan doch aufgehen, oder? Und Hermine sehnt sich nach Liebe … aber es wird eh alles ganz anders kommen lach

sarah.easy: Ich denke auch, dass er nicht auf Pansy und „Milly" hören sollte … aber das sind eben seine „Freunde" XD

* * *

**Keine Antwort**

Ein leises Klopfen drang an Hermines Ohr – wer störte sie da schon wieder bei ihren Hausaufgaben? _Da ziehe ich mich extra in den leeren Schlafsaal zurück, und dann kann ich trotzdem nicht in Ruhe arbeiten_.

Genervt schaute sie von ihrem Pergament auf und wandte sich in Richtung Fenster. _Was denn? Schon wieder eine Eule?_ Hermine schaute auf ihre magische Uhr – es war genau wie gestern Punkt zehn Uhr. _Interessant …_

Rasch ließ Hermine die braune Eule herein, gab ihr ein wenig Wasser und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett, um den Brief zu lesen:

_Verehrte Hermine!_

_Deine Worte haben mich tief getroffen – sie zeigen mir, was für ein verletzliches Wesen du bist und wie unzureichend meine Talente sind, wenn es ums Komplimente machen geht. Ich bitte dich, glaube mir! Es ist mir ernst mit dir!_

_Heute hast du wieder bewiesen, was für ein grandioser Verstand sich in deinem schönen Kopf befindet und gleichzeitig hast du gezeigt, dass du ihn sehr wohl für das Wohl deiner Freunde einzusetzen weißt. Dein kleines Wortgefecht während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war überaus erstaunlich – dein Kontrahent wusste zwar viel, aber an dein Wissen reichte er bei Weitem nicht heran! Bewundernswert!_

_Meine besten Wünsche_

_Und in der Hoffnung, dass du mir wieder Antworten magst_

_XXX_

Seufzend ließ Hermine den Brief sinken – was war das nur für ein mysteriöser Schmeichler? Wieso gab er sich ihr nicht zu erkennen? _Er beobachtet mich anscheinend auf Schritt und Tritt. Es muss jemand aus meinem Jahrgang sein, möglicherweise sogar aus Gryffindor. Himmel, als hätte ich keine anderen Probleme!_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf – für sie stand fest, dass sie niemals Gefühle für diesen Briefeschreiber hegen würde! _So sehr er mich ja anscheinend verehrt, aber ich brauche keinen Mann, der mir immer nur Recht gibt! Ich will einen mit Verstand, einen, der mir auch mal Kontra gibt … Wie Draco Malfoy heute …_

Genervt stand das Mädchen auf – jetzt dachte sie schon positiv über den Erzfeind ihres besten Freundes nach. _Verstand hat er ja wirklich … aber wie er heute bewiesen hat, setzt er ihn nur zum Nachteil anderer ein! Wie dem auch sei … ich glaube, ich schreibe diesem werten Herrn XXX erst einmal nicht zurück – soll er doch zappeln!_

„Sehr ihr irgendwo unsere Eule?", fragte Pansy ein wenig nervös. Die Posteulen waren soeben in die Große Halle geflogen, doch nirgends konnte sie die braune Eule entdecken, die sie am Vortag zu Hermine geschickt hatten.

„Nein, Pansy, ich sehe sie auch nicht!", erwiderte Blaise, „anscheinend hat unsere _verehrte Hermine_ beschlossen, nicht mehr zu antworten! Ich glaube, Draco, sie fühlt sich so geschmeichelt, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie reagieren soll…"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute der Slytherin-Prinz seinen Freund an – Granger und um eine Antwort verlegen? Niemals! Die hatte eine so spitze Zunge … _Wo ist sie überhaupt? Sie sitzt nicht beim Wiesel oder bei Potty!_

„Könnt ihr das Schlammblut überhaupt entdecken?", flüsterte Draco seinen Freunden zu, „sie sitzt gar nicht an ihrem gewohnten Platz …"

Kurz drehten sich alle vier um und suchten, dann meinte Millicent: „Ja, dort drüben … sie sitzt am anderen Ende der Tafel neben … schaut nach Dean Thomas aus …"

Draco schaute in die Richtung, die Millicent deutete. Tatsächlich, da saß das Zielobjekt und scherzte fröhlich mit ihrem Mitschüler. _Nanu? Seit wann sind denn die befreundet? Oder sollte Granger sich etwa dank meiner Briefe darauf besonnen haben, endlich mal mädchenhaft zu handeln und sich an einen gutaussehenden Mann ranmachen?_

„Ich wette eine Galeone, dass er sich nur wegen dir eingemischt hat, Mine!", rief Dean lachend aus und klopfte dem hübschen Mädchen neben sich auf die Schulter.

„So ein Unsinn, Dean! Er wollte einfach nur angeben und schauen, wie Hagrid reagiert! Er hasst Hagrid seit der aus der Sache mit Seidenschnabel ungeschoren davon gekommen ist!", entgegnete Hermine und grinste, „Malfoy ist eben ein schlechter Verlierer!"

„Schon gut, Mine! Komm, lass uns zum Unterricht gehen!", meinte Dean kopfschüttelnd und stand auf. _Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich  
_

„Alte Runen habe ich … du auch, oder? Dann komm!", sagte Hermine fröhlich und lief federleicht voraus, „was hast du bei den Hausaufgaben geschrieben? Ich habe in Zeile drei …"

_So viel zum Thema nicht fraulich – wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, mach sich Granger grade ziemlich deutlich an diesen Schönling ran … Unglaublich!_

„Hey, Draco, was schauste denn so finster drein?", drang die Stimme seines Freundes an Dracos Ohr. Blaise Zabini stand neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick: „Das Schlammblut? Herrje, Draco, du musst etwas Geduld haben, sie wird sich schon noch in deine Zeilen verlieben … Sie ist eben nur ein wenig … unmädchenhaft!"

„Von wegen!", zischte der Blonde zurück, „schau dir doch nur mal an, wie sie da grade mit dem Schönling aus Gryffindor flirtet!"

Erstaunt schaute Blaise zwischen seinem Freund und den beiden Gryffindors, die zehn Meter vor ihnen gingen, hin und her. Tatsächlich, die schienen ein wenig zu flirten!

„Draco? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er halb scherzend, halb besorgt. Sogleich spürte er, wie sein Freund ihn am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand drückte.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn, Zabini! Du willst ein Slyth sein? Du musst noch verdammt viel lernen!", fuhr ihn Draco an und ließ ihn wieder los. Ein wenig erschrocken und verwirrt folgte Blaise dem hochgewachsenen Blonden – diese Reakition war mehr als merkwürdig gewesen …

„Hey, Mine, ich glaube, Zabini hat grad Stress mit Malfoy!", flüsterte Dean in das Ohr des Mädchens neben sich und kicherte. Hermine drehte sich rasch um und sah grade noch, die Draco seinen Freund wieder losließ. _Seit wann ist denn Malfoy so emotional?_

_

* * *

_

_So, das war jetzt ein mittellanges Chapter mit kaum Inhalt schäm Ich verspreche, nächstes Mal gebe ich mir mehr Mühe … Beschwerden könnt ihr über den Review-Button (Jaaa, genau, der da ganz links) an mich richten ;-)_


	5. Angebissen

**Disclaimer:** Nach wie vor alles nicht meins sondern Rowling ihrs ... und den Figuren geht es inzwischen noch besser als bei ihr! Diese Charakter-Quälerin!

**Reviews**

Saxas13: Streiten ist toll, ja Das liebe ich selbst auch. Bin gespannt, was du zu diesem Kapitel sagst ...

zan189: Längere Kapitel > Längere Wartezeit, ganz logisch, oder? Ich versuche euch nicht länger als 2 der 3 Tage warten zu lassen, aber damit sie Story auch halbwegs vernünftig geschrieben ist, braucht's eben ein bissl Zeit ... Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben versprech

Nanaissaja: Hermine ist eben ein schlaues Mädel Und Draco nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Typ ...

* * *

**Angebissen**

„Meine Lieben, Sie haben mich heute etwas enttäuscht! Es gab nur zwei unter Ihnen, die den Text, den sie letzte Stunde bearbeiten und abgeben sollten, fehlerfrei übersetzt haben!", tönte die Stimme des Alte Runen – Lehrers durch den Raum.

„Kein Wunder", flüsterte Deam leise zu Hermine, „der Text war sauschwer, und wir können ja nicht alle so brillant sein wie du, oder?"

„Dean, hör auf mir zu schmeicheln, das mag ich nicht!", entgegnete das Mädchen errötend und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Du gibst einem aber so viel Anlass dazu, Süße!", erwiderte er grinsend und piekste sie in die Seite. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr Hermine und sie funkelte ihren Sitznachbarn böse an.

„Dean!"

Zwei Reihen hinter den beiden saß Draco Malfoy und belauschte angestrengt die Unterhaltung der beiden Gryffindors. _Dean flirtet ja schon wieder mit Granger! Was kann er nur an diesem Schlammblut so toll finden? Und wieso lässt sie sich darauf ein?_

„Hast du gehört, Draco?", ertönte da die glockenhelle Stimme von Pansy in seinem Ohr, „Nur zwei Schüler haben ein „O" geschafft, der Rest kaum ein „A"!"

Mit einem Nicken nahm Draco die Hausaufgaben von seinem Lehrer entgegen und schaute neugierig auf die letzte Seite – ein großes, rotes „O" prangte ihm entgegen und er grinste überheblich.

„Na, ist ja klar, dass ICH ein „O" bekomme!", sagte er halblaut und grinste in die Runde, „wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Text war schließlich so einfach, da kann man nichts Schlechteres als ein „A" bekommen, wenn man nicht gänzlich beschränkt ist!"

In der ersten Reihe drehte sich ein braunhaariges Mädchen um und fuhr ihm sofort über den Mund: „Natürlich bekommt jemand wie du ein „O", Malfoy! Schließlich machst DU deine Hausaufgaben NIE selbst!"

Überrascht riss Draco die Augen auf, dann kniff er sie zusammen und zischte zurück: „Ach, und bist du besser? Du sitzt von morgens bis abends in der Bibliothek und LERNST! Das ist total unnormal, selbst für ein Schlammblut!"

Jetzt drehte sich auch Dean um: „Wag es nicht noch einmal, Hermine als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen, du dreckiges Stück Mist!"

„Willst du mir drohen, Thomas?", fragte Draco grinsend, „wirklich süß, wie du dich für Granger einsetzt! Aber darf ich dir einen Tipp geben? Unsere kleine Miss Perfect hat nichts für Jungs übrig, die interessiert sich nur für's Lernen! Ich würde mir eine andere Braut suchen, an Granger ist eh nichts dran …"

Wütend sprang Dean auf: „Wie kannst du … ?"

„Meine Herren!", ertönte da die Stimme des Lehrers, „was ist denn hier los?"

„Malfoy hat Hermine als Schlammblut bezeichnet, Sir!", sagte Dean prompt.

„Ist das wahr, Mister Malfoy? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Ich wünsche solche Ausdrücke nicht in meinem Klassenraum!", sagte er kalt und wandte sich dann wieder dem Unterricht zu.

„Danke, Dean", flüsterte Hermine und beugte sich über ihr Pergament.

„Dieser kleine Idiot!", fluchte Draco, „das zahle ich ihm heim! Wegen ihm habe ich 5 Punkte verloren! Gryffindors sind Petzen!"

„Jetzt musst du dich doppelt ins Zeug lesen, Draci!", meinte Pansy, „wenn sich Hermine in deine Briefe verliebt, dann wird Thomas bestimmt gaaanz furchtbar traurig!"

„Sei doch still, Pansy! Ich habe Granger nun 2 Briefe geschrieben und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass sie irgendwann Gefühle für mich hegen wird!", fauchte Draco seine Freundin an.

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf – nicht in dich soll sie sich verlieben, sondern in den netten Briefeschreiber!", sagte Blaise grinsend und legte dem kleineren Slytherin einen Arm um die Schulter, „Sei einfach ein bisschen nett, plaudere über den Tag und frage sie nach Erlebnissen! So kommt eine nette Unterhaltung in Gang und wenn du als Draco Malfoy sie dann auch noch während des Unterrichts pisakst, wird sich das liebe Herminchen bestimmt in ihren Briefen ausheulen und sehr bald sehr froh sein, dass es dich gibt!"

Nachdenklich rieb sich Draco das Kinn. _Möglicherweise könnte es so doch noch funktionieren …Aber dieser Dean Thomas ist im Weg!_

„Blaise? Wir müssen Thomas loswerden, sonst wird Granger sich in ihn verlieben!"

„Mh, ja, das stimmt", stimmte der schwarzhaarige Junge zu und drehte sich um: „Milly? Könntest du uns einen Gefallen tun … ?"

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Wie war dein Tag? Es hat mich enttäuscht, dass ich heute Morgen keine Eule von dir erhalten habe! Stimmt etwas nicht? Was es auch sei – erzähle es mir!_

_Mein Tag war, falls es dich interessiert, wenig angenehm. Auf der einen Seite konnte ich dich nicht sehen (wo warst du?) und zudem habe ich auch noch Hauspunkte verloren! Meine werten Freunde hatten sich einen Streich mit mir erlaubt und mich dazu veranlasst, mitten im Unterricht laut zu schreien – McGonagall hat mich dafür sogleich bestraft, streng wie unsere liebe Lehrerin eben so ist._

_Dieser Brief dürfte dich wie gewohnt um zehn Uhr erreichen! Ich wünsche dir also eine angenehme Nacht,_

_meine besten Grüße_

_XXX_

Lächelnd hielt Hermine den Brief in der Hand und überflog ihn noch einmal. Anscheinend hatte der Absender wirklich Interesse an ihr, sonst würde er nicht nun diesen Weg einschlagen, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Seufzend stand sie auf und griff nach einem Stück Pergament und ihrer Feder.

„Draco! Sieh nur, unsere Eule!"

Aufgeregt stupste Pansy Parkinson ihren Sitznachbarn an. Sofort schaute Draco hoch und entdeckte unter all den Posteulen die spezielle Eule, die nun schon mehrmals seine Briefe zu Hermine getragen hatte. _Hat sie also doch angebissen!_

_Lieber Anonymus,_

_Nicht nur du hattest gestern einen schweren Tag, sondern auch ich. Dabei fing alles so schön an._

_Am Morgen hatte Dean Thomas, ein Junge aus Gryffindor, auf mich gewartet, um gemeinsam mit mir das Frühstück einzunehmen. Er gilt als der bestaussehendste Gryffindor unter den Mädchen und ich stimme zu! Während des Frühstücks habe ich mich sehr nett mit ihm unterhalten, allerdings schmeichelt er mir ständig, was mich ein wenig nervös macht._

_Während Alte Runen hat sich dann leider mal wieder der Slytherin Prinz Draco Malfoy die Ehre gegeben und eine Runde fiese Bemerkungen abgelassen. Er hat mich als Schlammblut bezeichnet … es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr mir das wehtut … Dean ist mir aber sofort zu Hilfe gekommen und letztendlich hat Malfoy fünf Punkte Abzug bekommen!_

_Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mir ein offenes Ohr anbietest. Zunächst hatte ich ja an deiner Aufrichtigkeit gezweifelt, doch nun glaube ich gerne daran! Was auch immer du für Probleme hast – du darfst sie mir ebenso gerne erzählen!_

_Gruß_

_Hermine_

„Wow! Sie hat angebissen!", rief Millicent aus, „klasse, Draco!"

Erfreut klopfte Blaise ihm auf die Schulter und Pansy gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann zog sie ihm den Brief aus der Hand, um ihn noch einmal selbst genauer zu studieren.

_Es tut ihr weh, wenn ich sie Schlammblut nenne? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht … NEIN, Stopp, ich WILL ihr wehtun! Denk nicht so komisch, Malfoy!_

„Nun denn, Mädels", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „lasst die Show beginnen! Dieses war der erste Streich …"

„Und der zweite folgt sogleich!", fügte Blaise strahlend hinzu.

* * *

_Danke an meine vier fleißigen Reviewer: sarah.easy, Saxas13, zan189 und Nanaissaja! Schön, wenn man so treue Fans hat freu_

_Und an alle anderen stillen Mitleser: Schaut mal, da links unter diesen zeilen, da ist so ein blaues Feld ... da steht ein Befehl drin befolgt den doch mal lieb mit den Wimpern plinker _

_Achso, und noch etwas: Am Montag geht bei mir die Schule wieder los, ich komme ich die 12. Klasse und trete mein Amt als Schulsprecher an. Das bedeutet für EUCH, dass sich die Wartezeiten leider etwas verlängern werden +seufz+ es tut mir leid!  
_


	6. Gefühle

**Disclaimer: **Ihr wisst ja: Alle Figuren gehören Rowling, welche diese mies behandelt. ICH will kein Geld damit machen, sondern einfach nur glückliche Herms, Dracos, Deams etc haben!

**Reviews:**

Saxas13: Herzlichen Dank für deine unglaublich gute Hilfe – der Mailkontakt muss unbedingt bestehen bleiben! Ich lese dich übrigens immer öfters in den Reviews von FFs, die ich auch lese Mal sehen, was du zu diesem Chapter sagst!

zan189: Du wirst sehen, ob sie wirklich hat oder nicht

Ninaissaja: Das mit dem Namen tut mir leid schäm ich versuche immer, es richtig zu machen . Worum Blaise da gebeten hat? Du wirst es erfahren hehe

sarah.easy: Pansy und Draco sind nun mal so eine Art „Paar", da lässt sich nichts dran rütteln ' Und ob sich Hermine überreden lassen hat, werden wir ja noch sehen hehe

silvermoonstone: Herzlich Willkommen in dieser Review-Runde freu Danke für dein Lob!

dramine: Auch an dich: Herzlich Willkommen und danke 

Dieutrixx: Das kenne ich – wenn es zu schnell geht, ist es langweilig – eigentlich ist jede Story langweilig, so bald sie sich haben … das Kabbeln und Katz-und-Maus Spiel ist viel lustiger find Zum Thema „gut geschrieben" … es ist meine erste FF, aber nicht mein erster Text … also keine Bange, ich habe das „angelernt" und bin kein Naturtalent … Leider reicht mein Können wohl nicht für's Schriftstellerdasein -.- Und nun auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen

* * *

**Gefühle**

„Draco? Darf ich jetzt mal den Brief schreiben? Oder wenigstens diktieren? Ich würde so gerne auch mal …", bettelte Blaise, als sein blonder Freund nach Pergament und Feder griff. Genervt drehte sich Draco um und fuhr ihn an: „Das ist MEINE Rache an Granger! Also schreibe auch ICH die Briefe, verstanden?"

Überrascht zuckte der andere Slytherin zurück: „Sorry, Draco … ich dachte ja nur, weil wir uns das doch eigentlich gemeinsam ausgedacht hatten …"

„Ich sagte Nein, Zabini! Außer mir schreibt niemand Granger Briefe, verstanden?"

Beleidigt setzte sich Blaise zusammen mit Millicent und Pansy in eines der grünen Sofas. Sollte Draco das doch alleine machen …

_Liebste Hermine,_

_Was war das für ein Tag? Kein einziges Mal hatten wir gemeinsam Unterricht! Kein einziges Mal konnte ich dich aus der Nähe sehen … ich bin innerlich so viele Tode gestorben!_

_Aber ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich dir solche Dinge sage._

_In Verwandlung habe ich es heute endlich hinbekommen, ein Schwein in einen Tisch zu verwandeln, so wie es McGonagall am Anfang unserer ersten Klasse gezeigt hatte! Ich habe dafür tatsächlich Hauspunkte bekommen!_

_Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum und bin ein wenig genervt – irgendwie wollen mich meine Freunde nicht in Ruhe lassen … sie nerven mich so sehr in letzter Zeit, ich weiß gar nicht, wie das kommt … habe ich mich verändert oder sie? Und wann? In den Ferien? Und das mir …_

_XXX_

Entsetzt starrte Draco auf die letzten Zeilen – hatte er da etwa grade tatsächlich seine Gefühle nieder geschrieben? Das, was er wirklich empfand? Seit wann bedeuteten ihm seine Freunde so viel? Und seit wann schrieb er so was einfach auf? In den Brief ans Schlammblut? _Warum lasse ich es nicht einfach stehen? Echte Gefühle müssen doch am besten ihr Herz anrühren! Und vielleicht bekomme ich ja eine Antwort … ach Blödsinn, Granger wird niemals was von wahrer Freundschaft verstehen!_

„Ich gehe eben den Brief abschicken, Jungs!", rief er Blaise zu und verschwand Richtung Eulerei. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, um nicht nach der Sperrstunde noch unterwegs zu sein.

Hektisch rannte Hermine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zur Brust, die Bücher im Beutel zogen sie auf den Boden – wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, war sie nicht um zehn im Schlafsaal und würde die Eule verpassen, die sie ganz fest erwartete. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Ärger, den sie bekommen würde, wenn sie zur Sperrstunde durch Hogwarts schlich!

Nach Atem ringend hielt sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an, welche sie nach einem bösen Blick auch einließ. Ohne einen Blick auf Harry oder Ron (welcher eh grade mit Lavender knutschte) zu werfen, stürmte sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Sofort vernahm sie das Klopfen an der Scheibe – es war fünf Minuten nach zehn. Ihr geheimnisvoller Briefeschreiber hatte sich anscheinend auch verspätet! _Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was er diesmal so schreibt…_

Mit großen Augen las Hermine die letzten Zeilen – da steckten ja wirklich Gefühle hinter, das konnte sie spüren. Er war traurig und das tat ihr leid. Sie wollte diesem anonymen Schmeichler eigentlich keine Sympathien schenken, doch diese deprimierten Worte rührten an ihr Herz.

_Armer Anonymus,_

_das muss wirklich eine blöde Situation für dich sein. Mir selbst ist es auch schon passiert, dass ganz plötzlich eine Freundschaft nicht mehr so war wie vorher. Aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen: Daran hat niemand alleine Schuld. Wissen deine Freunde, dass du es so empfindest? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Erzähle es ihnen, möglicherweise haben sie es noch gar nicht bemerkt. So schwer einem solche Gespräche auch fallen mögen, danach geht es einem immer besser, glaube mir! Ich würde dich ja gerne aufmuntern, doch ich weiß nicht, wer du bist …_

_Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Schwein in einen Tisch zu verwandeln? Ich bin erstaunt, mir selbst es bisher noch nicht ganz gelungen! Der Tisch schimmerte immer noch leicht rosa – blödes Schwein! Aber es gibt mir Mut, zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der es geschafft hat!_

_Diese Eule wird dich wie immer morgen früh erreichen, daher wünsche ich dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen und mir selbst eine gute Nacht!_

_Hermine_

Ja, das konnte man so lassen. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie ihren unbekannten Freund so ein wenig aufmuntern.

Doch da gab es noch etwas, was an ihr nagte: Dean. Er sah so gut aus und er war dazu auch noch intelligent und witzig. _Liebt er mich? Es scheint mir fast so und Ginny redet auch schon davon – aber warum sollte er? Ich bin nicht fraulich … Dabei wäre es schon toll, mal einen Freund zu haben … irgendetwas, was näher dran ist als Victor_

Seufzend zog sich Hermine um und legte sich schlafen.

* * *

_Das war's leider schon wieder - der erste Schultag war stressig, alleine in Englisch 2 Seiten Hausaufgaben -.- das kann heiter werden _

_und nicht das reviewn vergessen! _


	7. Der erste Kuss

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins, kein Geld etc … ihr kennt die Leier

**Reviews:**

Saxas13: Ja, ich glaube, Draco weiß wirklich nicht, was er da eigentlich für Gefühle hat hehe Was meinst du, soll ich Dean und Mine verkuppeln? Wäre interessant zu sehen, wie Draco reagiert denk

Dieutrixx: Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel kurz war – ich musste es gestern innerhalb kürzester Zeit beenden, weil ich offline musste und ich wollte es so gerne noch hochladen! Na, schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt freu

zan189: Hirnlose Komplimente? Wenn das Draco hören könnte kicher Aber hast recht

Ninaissaje: Das mit dem Zusammenstoßen hatte ich kurzfristig überlegt – aber irgendwie hätte das nicht gepasst – es ist noch zu früh dazu

silver moonstone: Bis zum Wochenende? Willst du mich beleidigen? Im Moment schaffe ich es schon noch, jeden Tag oder zumindest jeden zweiten Tag zu updaten – ich weiß doch selbst, wie nervig so ewige Warterei ist

* * *

**Der erste Kuss**

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Dracos Nase und früher als gewohnt, wachte der blonde Slytherin auf. Der ganze Schlafsaal war noch erfüllt vom mehr oder weniger lauten Geschnarche seiner Freunde.

Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit stand Draco langsam auf und begab sich in das Badezimmer, um zu duschen. _Ich habe noch nie allein geduscht, es waren bisher immer irgendwelche anderen da … angenehm, irgendwie_

Langsam ließ er seine Kleidung zu Boden gleiten und trat unter die Dusche. Heißes Wasser strömte aus dem Duschkopf und perlte an seinem Körper hinab. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit glänzte seine Haut vor Hitze und vor Feuchtigkeit. Ein angenehmer Schauer rann über Dracos Rücken und er griff nach seiner Lieblingsduschlotion. Etwas von diesem Shampoo auf seiner Haut und schon würde er für den Rest des Tages einen anziehenden Geruch verströmen.

Einzelne Wassertropfen fielen aus Dracos Haaren und bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg über die Brust hinab zu seinem muskulösen Bauch. Lächelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf, die Wassertropfen stoben nach allen Seiten davon und seine Haare standen nun wirr ab. Lachend betrachtete Draco sich im Spiegel und beschloss, heute kein Gel in seine Haare zu schmieren – ein bisschen kämen würde sicherlich genügen!

Zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen trat Draco zurück in den Schlafsaal und zog sich seine Kleidung und seine Schuluniform an. _Die Sonne ist grade erst dabei, aufzugehen, Frühstück gibt es also frühestens in einer halben Stunde – genug Zeit, um noch ein wenig am See entlang zu gehen und den dahinschwindenden Morgennebel betrachten zu können!_

Fröhlich spazierte Hermine am See entlang – sie war heute besonders früh aufgewacht und hatte beschlossen, noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am See entlang zu machen. Nachdem sie einen wundervollen Sonnenaufgang hatte beobachten können, war sie nun auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss – in etwa einer halben Stunde dürfte das Frühstück beginnen.

Mit einem Mal sah Hermine in der Ferne eine Person auf sie zukommen – waren Harry oder Ron heute etwa auch früh dran und sie suchen gegangen? Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, um dem Menschen entgegen zu gehen.

_Blond? Das kann nicht Harry und auch nicht Ron sein. Moment, der Gang kommt mir bekannt vor …_

„Granger!"

„Malfoy!"

_Na super! Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen und jetzt vermiest mir dieses kleine Schlammblut den Morgen! Verdammt!_

„Was machst du denn hier, Granger? Hoffst du auf einen Märchenprinz, der mit dir den Sonnenaufgang anbetet?", fragte Draco in einem herablassend-spöttischen Tonfall.

„Nein, Malfoy, ich habe einfach nur die kühle Morgenluft genießen wollen! Und du? Seit wann bewegt der Slytherin-Prinz seinen Körper früher als nötig aus dem Bett? Hast du eingesehen, dass bei dir jeder Schönheitsschlaf umsonst ist?", schoss Hermine zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.

_Guter Konter … seit wann kann sie das?_

„Stimmt, ich brauche keinen Schönheitsschlaf mehr, ich bin schon attraktiv genug! Aber das fällt einem Schlammblut wie dir ja nicht auf – steckst den ganzen Tag den Kopf nur in Bücher und tust so, als wäre jegliche sexuelle Bindung zu einem Mann abstoßend! Ob es wohl einen Menschen auf der Welt gibt, der genauso prüde und veraltet ist wie du?"

„Halte deine Zunge im Zaum, Malfoy! Nicht jeder von uns denkt, dass es im Leben ausschließlich um Sex geht! Und nicht jeder ist so niveaulos, jedes Mädel flach zu legen!"

Wütend sog Draco die Luft ein und ging noch einen Schritt auf Hermine zu – nun standen sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Eine endlose Zeit schien zu verstreichen, in der sie beide schwiegen und versuchten, einander mit Blicken zu töten.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Dean kam den Weg entlanggelaufen und schaute von Hermine zu Draco. _Eine merkwürdige Spannung liegt in der Luft …_

„Ach, da kommt ja dein so genannter Lover, Granger! Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen – beide intellektuell und zu Sonstigem nicht zu gebrauchen! Pass auf, Thomas, dass du nicht aus Versehen Händchen halten willst, das widerspricht der Moral!", sagte Draco ätzend ohne dabei Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen änderte sich und plötzlich fühlte sich Draco komisch. Abrupt wandte er sich um und ging.

„Was war los, Mine?", erkundigte sich Dean besorgt, doch Hermine hörte ihn nicht – sie starrte Draco nach, wie er eiligen Schrittes auf das Schloss zuging. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie verletzt … _sehen denn alle nur die Streberin in mir?_ Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen lehnte sie sich an Deans Brust und weinte.

„Mine, was auch immer dir dieser Mistkerl gesagt hat … hör doch nicht auf ihn, er ist ein dreckiges Stück Mist! Mine … weine nicht …", flüsterte Dean ihr beruhigend ins Ohr.

„Dean? Bin ich wirklich nur eine prüde Streberin?"

„Nein, für mich bist du das zauberhafteste Wesen auf dieser Welt … und nun weine nicht mehr!"

Vorsichtig schob Dean seine Finger unter Hermines Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. Langsam näherte er seine Lippen den ihren und schließlich berührten sie sich.

Mit hochrotem Kopf, aber lächelnd betraten beide Hand in Hand die große Halle. Ein Blick von Harry und Ron sagte deutlich, dass sie sich für ihre beste Freundin freuten.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle allerdings beobachtete ein blonder Junge die Szene mit größtem Missfallen …

* * *

_IIIIIIIIIH was habe ich denn da geschrieben? Bitte reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab - die beiden haben einfach ein Eigenleben entwickelt und plötzlich war es so wie es nun ist - dabei kann ich doch gar keine Romantik schreiben jammer Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem halbwegs gefallen? Und ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm, dass es wieder so kurz ist? _


	8. Verwirrungen

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins, kein Geld etc … ihr kennt die Leier

**Reviews:**

Silvermoonstone: Langsam geht es mit meiner Schnelligkeit zu Neige … schenkst du mir Zeit?

Curlie-angel: Er stört? Mh, ja, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es sehr holperig geschrieben ist …

Dramine: Fehler? Das war keine Fehler :-p

Tanea: Dir gefällt der Streit? Juhuu ich wusste nicht, ob er gut rüberkam

Nina-issaja: Danke  Und es war doch klar, dass Dean dazukommen würde hehe

Souki: Danke für das Lob – ich hoffe, es ging schnell genug …

Saxas13: Ja, nach diesem Kapitel wird es sicherlich noch härter für Hermine – sie hegt ja echte Gefühle … mal liest sich in Mails …

Zan189: Keine Bange, ich werde Dean ganz sicher nicht einfach so abservieren, das wäre ja viel zu plump! Es freut mich, in dir einen sehr kritischen Reviewer zu haben!

Dieutrixx: Wie ich das mache? Es ist wie gesagt das erste Mal für mich, also sprühe ich noch vor Ideen hehe Und du magst Dean nicht? Hey, er ist der Mädchenschwarm UND intelligent – was kann man sich mehr wünschen?

* * *

**Verwirrungen**

„Dracooo, da kommt unsere Eule!"

Pansy Parkinsons glockenhelle Stimme drang an das Ohr des genervten Slytherin, doch als er den Brief kommen sah, stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen _In den Briefen ins Granger so ganz anders … _

Langsam las Draco die Zeilen des Briefes und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise wurde ihm warm ums Herz. „_Ich würde dich ja gerne aufmuntern, doch ich weiß nicht, wer du bist …" _Diesen Satz und den darauf folgenden Absatz las Draco noch ein zweites Mal. _Das soll aus Grangers Feder stammen? Das zickige, prüde Mädchen von eben?_

„Draco, nun zeig uns doch auch mal den Brief!", riss ihn die Stimme seines Freundes aus den Gedanken. Rasch faltete er den Zettel zusammen und entgegnete: „Nichts da, das ist ein Brief an mich! Das ist meine … Rache, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich euch habe die ersten Briefe mitlesen lassen! Verschwinde!"

Blaise Augenbrauen schossen in ungeahnte Höhen und misstrauisch meinte er: „Draco … es geht dir doch noch um die Rache, oder?"

Mit blitzenden Augen starrte Draco den anderen an. „Sicher, Zabini, worum sollte es mir sonst gehen?", sagte er gefährlich leise und eisig kalt. Ein Schauer lief Blaise über den Rücken und er schluckt – was war nur mit Draco los? Er gab sich normal, aber seine Handlungen waren komisch …

„Mine? Wie kommt es bitte, dass du mit dem Gryffindor-Schwarm zusammen bist?"

Ein leises Flüstern drang an Hermines Ohr und sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihrer jüngeren Freundin um.

„Ich weiß nicht Ginny, er ist schon seit den Sommerferien so nett und heute Morgen hat er mich geküsst … Das war so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl … ich könnte platzen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke! Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn wirklich! Meinst du, er ist treu? Ich meine, ich denke, er weiß, wie begehrt er ist … er könnte doch JEDE haben … was hält ihn bei mir?"

Kichernd legte Ginny ihr die Hand auf die Schulter: „Mine … du bist hübsch und intelligent! Was kann sich ein Mann mehr wünschen? Und wenn du zweifelst … frag ihn doch, was er an dir liebt … So, wie er sich in den letzten Tagen um dich bemüht hat, meint er es sicher ernst! Aber wie kam es, dass er dich heute, noch vor dem Frühstück, geküsst hat?"

„Ooooh … ich war am See spazieren und da …" Hermine stockte. Sie wollte nicht an das Gespräch mit Malfoy denken, denn irgendwie wurde ihr dabei immer so komisch, so undefinierbar traurig. „… da war er auch plötzlich da und dann … hat er mich einfach geküsst. Und ich habe ihn auch geküsst … na ja, und jetzt sind wir zusammen, denke ich … wir haben das zwar nicht gesagt, aber wir sind Händchen haltend in die Halle gekommen, also glaube ich schon … oder?"

„Mine, du bist so süß! Man merkt, dass es dein erster Freund ist!"

Lachend stand Ginny auf und ließ eine etwas verwirrte Hermine zurück. _Ich sollte wieder zu Dean …_

Ein leises Kratzen ertönte aus der letzten Reihe im Unterricht von Binns. Irgendwo schien sich jemand eifrig Notizen zu machen.

Draco Malfoy saß da und schrieb. Er schrieb einen Brief an Hermine. Er musste ihr mitteilen, dass er Dean für einen Idioten hielt. Nein, er musste ihr sagen, dass er sich für sie freute. Aber das wäre unrealistisch, ganz sicher würde der Briefeschreiber sich nicht freuen, wenn Granger vergeben war! Moment, ER war ja der Briefeschreiber …

Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf und seufzte. Er fühlte sich komisch. Hatte Granger tatsächlich angefangen zu weinen? Hatte er sie tatsächlich verletzt, als er sie als prüde bezeichnet hatte? Er hatte doch nur das letzte Wort haben wollen … sie ein bisschen verlegen machen vor dem Super-Lover Dean Thomas. Was für ein Ekelpaket … so ein Schönling!

Entsetzt setzte Draco sich auf – er dachte da tatsächlich über Granger nach? Er … verspürte Eifersucht? Was war nur los? Hatte ihm das Theaterspielen in den Briefen etwa dumm gemacht?

Resignierend griff er wieder zur Feder und beschloss, die Gefühle, dir er grade hatte, einfach niederzuschreiben … irgendwie musste er das Schlammblut und Dean wieder auseinander bekommen!

Flügelrascheln ertönte auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und Hermine drehte sich überrascht um – da kam tatsächlich die Eule, die ihr immer solche wunderschönen Briefe zutrug. Plötzlich bekam sie Gewissensbisse ob ihrer neuen Beziehung, dann hier schien auch ein wunderbarer, toller Mensch am Werke zu sein, der nur ein wenig schüchterner war als Dean.

_Liebste, nun noch unerreichbarere Hermine!_

_Was ich heute Morgen sehen musste, hat mich in ein Problem (um es mal so zu nennen) gestürzt. Du hast nun einen Freund, den netten, intelligenten, gutaussehenden Dean Thomas aus deiner Klasse._

_Und was wird nun aus mir? Als ich dich da Händchen haltend mit ihm reinkommen sah, da verspürte ich (so schwer es mir fällt, das zuzugeben) brennende Eifersucht … ich sollte mich für die freuen, denn du bist nun sicher glücklich! Aber für mich haben sich alle Hoffnungen auf den gewünschten Ausgang dieser „Brief-Session" aufgelöst._

_Doch ich will nicht meckern und ich kann dir nicht böse sein … ich habe nichts getan, um deine Sympathien zu erwecken. Trotzdem, ich werde dir weiter Briefe schreiben, ich möchte weiter erfahren, was dich bewegt … _

_Ich hoffe, dass du ob deiner neuen Beziehung nicht die Lust verlierst, dich mir anzuvertrauen!_

_Mit traurigen und doch glücklichen Grüßen,_

_XXX_

_PS: Binns übertrifft sich grade mal wieder selbst …_

Schwer atmend ließ Hermine den Brief sinken – das war nur zu klar gewesen … sie hatte ihn verletzt!

_Aber immerhin wird er deswegen den Kontakt nicht abbrechen! Ich glaube, diese Briefe sind wichtig geworden für mich … _

Erstaunt schaute Draco auf, als direkt nach Ende der Geschichtsstunde die Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel auf ihn wartete …

_Wir bleiben in Kontakt …_

_

* * *

_

_Oh mein Gott, das habe ich jetzt unter argem Zeitdruck geschrieben (ich sollte längst schlafen) Hoffe, man merkt es nicht zu stark!_

_ Danke an alle Reviewer, ich habe jetzt 9 :)  
_


	9. Es geht bergab

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins, kein Geld etc … ihr kennt die Leier

**Reviews:**

Dieutrixx: Du stehst auf Bad Boys? lach Kann ich nachvollziehen – tun wohl alle, die Fans von Draco sind denk

Saxas13: Stimmt, du solltest wirklich „Löwin in Seide" mal weiter schreiben! werbung mach Weitere Gehirnhälften kann ich immer gut gebrauchen hehe

zan189: Ja, es ist wirklich gestelzt … Draco ist kein großer Briefeschreiber und er wurde sehr konservativ erzogen … Ob Hermine ihn erkennt? Wer weiß … ?

curlie-angel: Danke für den lieben Kommi

silvermoonstone: Juhuuuu Zeit freu Herzlichen Danke umknuddel

teddy172: Ja, ich glaube, langsam muss sich Draco wirklich eingestehen, dass es ihn erwischt hat hähä

Nina-issaja: Hermine ist eben auch nur eine Frau – und wir unterscheiden uns kaum, wenn wir mal richtig verliebt sind …

TryPepper: Dir gefiel der Streit? freu Danke für das Lob

* * *

**Es geht bergab**

„Mine? Nächste Woche ist wieder ein Hogsmead-Wochenende … gehen wir hin?"

Lächelnd schaute Hermine von ihren Hausaufgaben auf. Sie hatte eigentlich mit Harry und Ron alleine nach Hogsmead gehen wollen, ohne Dean, doch diesen Augen konnte sie nicht widerstehen.

Überhaupt, das hatte Hermine gemerkt, hatte sie in den letzten drei Wochen, die sie nun schon mit Dean zusammen war, ihm niemals eine Bitte ausschlagen können. Er musste sie nur mit seinem breiten Grinsen und diesen funkelnden Augen anschauen, dann wurde sie auch schon weich. Ron meinte, sie benähme sich kindisch und anstrengend und irgendwie gab sie ihm Recht. Die letzten Tage hatte sie wirklich ausschließlich mit Dean verbracht und ihre ganzen anderen Freunde vernachlässigt. Im Unterricht saß sie neben ihm und beim Essen ebenfalls. Hausaufgaben erledigten sie gemeinsam, da sie sämtliche Kurse zusammen hatten.

„Mine?"

Überrascht sah Hermine ihren Freund an – da war sie doch glatt in ihren Gedanken versunken und hatte ihn vergessen.

„Weißt du, Dean … eigentlich wollte ich gerne mit Harry und Ron nach Hogsmead …", sagte Hermine zögerlich und duckte sich in ihren Sessel. Das Funkeln in Deans Augen erlosch und sie wusste, dass er enttäuscht war.

„Nein, Dean, es ist nicht, weil ich dich nicht mehr mag oder so … aber ich würde gerne mal …"

Hermine brach ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie wollte einfach mal eine Minute ohne Dean verbringen, aber sie traute sich nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Mine … ich gehe dann mit … Millicent"

Entsetzt schaute Hermine ihren Freund an, doch als sie das Lachen in seinen Augen sah, wusste sie, dass er nur einen Spaß gemacht hatte. Gespielt empört packte sie ein Sesselkissen und warf es nach ihm. Quietschend duckte er sich, um dann sofort eine Gegenattacke zu starten und sie auf den Boden zu drücken.

„Du bist mir eine …", murmelte er und küsste sie. Errötend lag Hermine unter ihm und ließ sich küssen.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören", ertönte da die trockene Stimme von Ginny, „aber ich glaube, das ist nicht der richtige Ort für SOWAS …"

oooooooooooooooooo

Das Wochenende kam und der Samstagmorgen kündigte sich mit strahlend blauem Himmel an. Fröhlich stand Hermine auf und wusch sich – was ihr anonymer Freund ihr wohl heute wieder lustiges zu erzählen hatte? Seit sie mit Dean zusammen war, hatte er aufgehört, ihr allzu stark zu schmeicheln und sich auf das Erzählen von eigenen Erlebnissen verlegt. Die „Gespräche", die daraus entstanden waren, brachten Hermine immer wieder zum Lachen – er sah den ganzen Schulalltag aus einer anderen Perspektive. Inzwischen ahnte sie, dass ihr Verehrer aus den Reihen von Slytherin kommen musste, denn er ließ an keinem Lehrer ein gutes Haar außer bei Snape. Ein wenig unsicher war sie sich diesbezüglich schon, denn welcher Slytherin würde sich mit einem nicht reinblütigen Zauberer abgeben? Aber wahrscheinlich war grade das der Grund für seine Anonymität.

Erstaunt schaute Hermine beim Frühstück auf – die Eule kam zu ihr geflogen. _Stimmt, ich habe gestern Nacht gar keine erhalten …_

„Von wem hast du denn da Post, Mine?", fragte Dean und langte nach dem Brief. Entsetzt zog Hermine sich zurück und erwiderte: „Das ist von meinen Eltern, privat!"

„Aber, Mine, ich bin dein Freund, ICH kann doch deine Briefe wohl lesen!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte Hermine ihren Freund an – sie wollte nicht, dass er diese Briefe las, vor allem, weil sie sich dort auch über ihn unterhalten hatte!

„Nein, sorry, Dean, aber das will ich nicht …", sagte sie entschieden und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand Hermine auf und verließ den Tisch. Dean schaute ihr sehr misstrauisch nach.

_Meine liebe Freundin,_

_Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Seit Tagen nun schon sehe ich dich in den Gängen nur noch mit Dean! Wo hast du deine sonstigen Freunde, Potter und Weasly, gelassen? Lebst du nur noch für Dean Thomas?_

_Wirklich, Hermine, ich sage das jetzt nicht aus Eifersucht, aber so was ist nicht gut! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sehr besitzergreifend ist und die ganze Zeit denkt, dass du ihn im nächsten Moment verlassen möchtest! Bitte, Hermine … überlege es dir, LIEBST du ihn wirklich? DU lächelst zwar immer, wenn er da ist, aber kommt es von Herzen? Du schreibst, dass du ihm nichts abschlagen kannst … Liegt das nicht einfach daran, dass das ANGST davor hast? Überprüfe dich selbst!_

_Mit sorgenvollen Grüßen,_

_Ein Slytherin_

oooooooooooooooo_  
_

Nervös beobachtete Draco Hermine. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie aus der Halle gegangen war, er hatte gesehen, wie Dean den Brief hatte lesen wollen. Nun saß er in einer Nische in der Eingangshalle und starrte zu Hermine rüber, die auf den Stufen der Treppe saß und den Brief studierte. Ein Seufzen signalisierte ihm, dass er Recht gehabt hatte!

Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewogen, so einen Brief zu schreiben? Vor allem – er dachte wirklich so, wie es dort stand. Die letzten Wochen hatten seine abgrundtiefe Abneigung gegen die Gryffindor gemildert, das konnte er nicht länger leugnen.

„Was soll das werden, Malfoy?"

Überrascht schaute Draco hoch – direkt in die blitzenden Augen von Hermine. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt.

„Antworte mir, du feiger Kerl! Kann man hier nicht mal mehr in Ruhe seine Briefe lesen?", forderte sie außer sich vor Wut zu wissen. Langsam erhob sich Draco und schaute sie dann provozierend an.

„Was denn, Granger? Hast du Angst, ich falle dich an?"

„Ich habe keine Angst! Aber ich möchte meine Privatsphäre wahren! Lass mich verdammnochmal in Ruhe!"

„Oooooh, soll ich Deani-Schätzchen holen, damit er dich beschüüüützt?"

„Lass meinen Freund aus dem Spiel! Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass dich kein Mädel haben will!"

„Ich kann jedes Mädchen haben, Granger, denn ICH sehe gut aus!"

„Ja, aber du taugst nichts für eine ordentliche Beziehung! Du bist ein feiges, verlogenes Arschloch, das nicht mal weiß, was Liebe wirklich ist!"

„Jetzt reicht's mir aber, Schlammblut!", schrie Draco erzürnt. Was war nur los? Wo war die Hermine Granger, die er glaubte, in den letzten Wochen entdeckt zu haben.

„ICH lasse mich nicht von irgendjemandem fesseln! ICH bin nicht so dumm und gebe mich für die so genannte Liebe auf! DAS sind Dinge, die man als Muggel macht … und viel mehr bist du auch nicht!"

„Oh, du bist SO verdorben, Malfoy! Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen das Gefühl, dass du vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm bist, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass du absolut genau so wie dein Vater bist! Ein Todesser, durch und durch!"

Entsetzt schnappte Draco nach Luft – er war kein Todesser! Niemals! So also dachte Granger über ihn. Anscheinend war sie nur freundlich, wenn man ihr schmeichelte, so wie er es in den Briefen tat.

„Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!"

Draco griff nach seiner Hosentasche, doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervorziehen konnte, wurde er von einer starken Hand gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Malfoy, ich warne dich ein letztes Mal! Rühr meine Freundin nicht an!"

Schwer atmend stand Hermine da – sie hatte nicht registriert, dass Draco sie hatte angreifen wollen und so lehnte sie sich jetzt dankbar an Dean.

„Danke …"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Millicent, jetzt kommt dein Auftritt …_, dachte Draco bei sich und ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, _ein oder zwei Wochen gebe ich euch noch, meine Liebe, dann ist es AUS!_

_

* * *

_

_Hilfe ... jetzt hat Hermine innerhalb weniger Sekunden all die Gefühle zerstört, die Draco ihr je entgegen gebracht hat ... Ich bin gespannt, wie das zwischen den beiden weiter geht (jaaa, auch icb fiebere mit, denn auch ich habe nicht viel Einfluss ...) _

_Ich muss euch ein Geständnis machen: Ich bin süchtig ... nach Reviews. Was meint ihr, schaffe ich es wie bei Kapitel 7 wieder auf 10 zu kommen? mit ganz großen Kulleraugen euch alle anplinker (jaaa auch DICH!)_

_ Zum nächsten Chapter: Das wird ein ganz kurzes werden, ich lade es gleich im Anschluss hoch ... Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, den Lauf der Geschichte ein wenig zu ändern und zu verkürzen ... Seid mir nicht böse ganz klein werd  
_


	10. Information

**Information**

_Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler der 5. bis 7. Jahrgangsstufe!_

_Wie schon vor zwei Jahren besucht uns dieses Jahr unsere Partnerschule Beauxbaton aus Frankreich._

_Anlässlich dieses Ereignisses wird es am Anfang Oktober (am 5.10.) einen Ball geben, auf dem ihr mit den Schülerinnen und Schülern der anderen Schule Kontakt aufnehmen könnt. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn ihr euch einen Tanzpartner im Vorherein suchen könntet, damit es ein rundum gelungenes Fest wird!_

_Grüße,_

_Professor McGonagall_


	11. Hass und falsche Gerüchte

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins, kein Geld etc … ihr kennt die Leier

**Reviews:**

zan189: Ich bin froh, dass du meine Story für realistisch hälst … mir selbst kamen da nämlich Zweifel ' Danke knuddel

Nina-issaja: Hermine sollte eigentlich intelligent sein, ja … Ich weiß selbst nicht, ob ich meine Idee zur Kürzung umsetze oder nicht Seufz wird sich zeigen

Severus4ever: Danke für das Lob freu

Saxas13: Ooooh ich daaaanke dir, meine Liebe! Die Mail war riieeesig toll Du bist echt eine Stütze!

Teddy172: Ich füüürchte mich lach Schön, dass dir der Streit gefällt 

Curlie-angel: Jaaa auch ein Malfoy hat Gefühle hehe

* * *

**Hass und falsche Gerüchte**

_Lieber anonymer Slytherin,_

_Es freut mich, dass du zugibst, ein Slytherin zu sein, damit sind wir ja schon einen Schritt weiter …_

_Was du da in deinem Brief geschrieben hast … ich kann nicht sagen, ob es stimmt! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dean (noch) liebe, ob ich es jemals getan habe, denn ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist! Und dennoch möchte ich ihn nicht verlassen … Kannst du das verstehen?_

_Ich hatte heute einen ganz schrecklichen Streit mit Draco Malfoy. Ich war aus der Großen Halle gegangen, um deinen Brief zu lesen, und er hat mich dabei beobachtet! So ein schleimiger Kerl … um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich irgendwie den Eindruck gewonnen, dass seine frühere Abneigung geschwunden sei, aber er hat mich wieder als Schlammblut bezeichnet. Er weiß nicht, wie sehr mich das verletzt._

_Es ist tröstlich zu wissen, dass es einen Slytherin gibt, dem diese Blutunterschiede egal sind … ich bin so dankbar, dass es dich gibt! Ich hoffe, dass unsere Freundschaft lange Bestand hat und dass du irgendwann den Mut findest, dich zu erkennen zu geben!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Mit Tränen in den Augen stieg Hermine die Stufen zur Eulerei hinauf. Sie war hin- und hergerissen. Es erschien ihr falsch, noch länger mit Dean zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte heute gemerkt, dass sie … nichts empfand, wenn er sie küsste. Sie liebte ihn wohl doch nicht. Doch ein Teil ihres Geistes wollte das nicht wahr haben. Sie, die Streberin, hatte den besten Kerl abbekommen, den es gab! Er sah gut aus, war intelligent und zuvorkommend. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufgeben!

Und dann war da noch dieser Briefeschreiber … er war ihr so wichtig geworden in den letzten Tagen … sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne die alltäglichen Briefe schon nicht mehr vorstellen. Niemandem hatte sie sich je so geöffnet! Sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz! Vielleicht hätte sie auf seine Liebe reagieren sollen?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erstaunt drehte sich Draco um – eine Eule kam auf ihn zu geflogen, DIE Eule. _Sie antwortet mir … ?_

Langsam stand er auf und nahm den Brief. _Eigentlich will ich gar nichts mehr mit diesem Schlammblut zu tun haben! Sie ist und bleibt eine Streberin, ein wertloser Gryffindor … Ich sollte mich auf meine Rache konzentrieren anstatt mich irgendwelchen romantischen Gefühlen hinzugeben! Wie hat sie mich nur so einlullen können?_

Desinteressiert las er den Brief … und kam nicht umhin zu Grinsen. _Granger scheint mir zu vertrauen … oooh ich könnte sie so herrlich verletzen!_

„Draco? Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Langsam drehte sich der Slytherin um.

„Ja, Milly … Du erinnerst dich doch noch an meinen Racheplan. Wir müssen Dean Thomaes loswerden, damit ich das Schlammblut richtig verletzen kann …"

„Und da dachtest du, dass ich …?"

„Dass du das Gerücht streust, er sei mit dir nach Hogsmead gegangen an diesem Wochenende!"

„Kein Problem!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein leises Rauschen weckte Hermine am Montagmorgen. Genervt setzte sie sich auf und rieb ihre Augen. _Was für ein schreckliches Wochenende_.

Sie war mit Harry und Ron in Hogsmead gewesen und tatsächlich war ihr Dean dabei nicht begegnet. Eine leichte Eifersucht hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht – wo war er gewesen?

Tuscheln erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ohne den Vorhang um ihr Bett zu öffnen näherte sie ihr Ohr dem Bett von Parvati.

„Millicent Bullstrode? Aus Slytherin?"

„Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage … sie hat es einer ihrer Freundinnen erzählt, als ich grade vorbei ging!"

„Wie kann ein Gryffindor nur mit einer Slytherin ausgehen?"

„Vor allem mit einer, die so hässlich aussieht, wie Bullstrode … Unbegreiflich!"

„Vor allem Hermine tut mir leid … Es ist wirklich nicht in Ordnung, dass Dean seine Mädchenschwarmrolle so ausnutzt …"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen setzte Hermine sich zurück. _Also waren seine Worte vorgestern doch kein Scherz gewesen … er war mit Bullstrode in Hogsmead gewesen!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Mine! Das ist nicht wahr? Da erzählt jemand Lügen!"

Deam Thomas war außer sich vor Schreck und Schmerz – wie konnte seine Herzensdame ihm nur Untreue vorwerfen?

„Ach, aber eine zufällig sehr stimmige Lüge, Herr Thomas! Am Freitagabend meintest du noch zu mir, dass du dann eben mit Bullstrode nach Hogsmead gehst und heute erfahre ich, dass du wirklich da warst mit DER!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht.

„Nein, ehrlich! Hermine, ich LIEBE dich! Dich und keine andere! Bitte, glaube mir!"

Zweifelnd schaute Hermine ihren Freund an, doch als sie die Tränen in seinen Augen sah, wurde sie weich. Seufzend trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich glaube dir, Dean … ich kann nicht anders", flüsterte sie unter Tränen und küsste ihn.

Nur wenige Meter von der Szene entfernt stand Draco Malfoy und knirschte mir den Zähnen. _Das verdammte Schlammblut ist richtig naiv – sie hätte Schluss machen sollen, nachdem sie dieses Gerücht gehört hat! Bah, was ist die dumm!_

_

* * *

Boah, das war ein kurzes Kapitel ... ich werde immer schlechter! Der Inhalt war jawohl nur dumm mch selbst hau Aber da ich morgen nicht schreiben werde, wollte ich heute noch updaten, damit ihr nicht allzulange warten müsst! Bitte köpft mich nicht heul  
_


	12. Eine unerwartete Entschuldigung

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins, kein Geld etc … ihr kennt die Leier

**Reviews:**

Aus Zeitgründen kann ich diesmal nicht auf die einzelnen Reviews eingehen, tut mir leid! Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb knuffel

Man, schon das 12. Kapitel ... das ging echt schnell, oder? Bald ist es auch schon wieder zu Ende :( Und dann muss ich mir was Neues einfallen lassen >. 

* * *

**Eine unerwartete Entschuldigung**

„Milly, du hast versagt!"

Wütend stapfte Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Bild des sich küssenden Paares noch genau im Kopf. Millicent drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute den blonden Slytherin an: „Versagt?"

„Granger und Thomas sind immer noch zusammen!"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn Granger ihrem Freund so blind vertraut?", empörte sich Millicent.

„Sie hat Recht, Draco!", mischte Blaise sich ein, niemand konnte voraus sehen, dass Granger so dumm ist!"

„Sie hat mich beleidigt! Ich will sie leiden sehen! SOFORT!", schrie Draco.

„Beruhige dich!", sagte Blaise beschwichtigend, „Du meintest doch, dass Granger dich, also den Briefeschreiber, inzwischen sehr mag. Wir können die ganze Sache früher starten lassen! In einem Monat ist doch dieser Ball, weil die Frankreich-Typen kommen. Wenn es uns gelingt, Granger glauben zu machen, ihr ach so treuer Schatz hätte was mit einer schönen Französin, dann trennen sie dich. DU tröstest sie dann und schlägst vor, gemeinsam zum Ball zu gehen! Und dann, wenn sie da steht, in der Hoffnung, endlich dich, den großen, liebevollen Romantiker zu treffen, möglicherweise ihre große Liebe … DANN stehen wir um sie und lachen, lachen über ihre Dummheit und erzählen ihr alles!"

„Also unseren Plan einfach vorziehen?", fragte Draco und schaute seinen Freund skeptisch an.

„Das schaffen wir schon … du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass sie dich … liebt, dann wird dein Verrat sie verletzten!"

Dracos Augen funkelten: Ooooh ja, ich werde dieses Schlammblut leiden lassen!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Angebetete Hermine,_

_Du weißt inzwischen, ich bin ein Slytherin – ich kann deine Abneigung gegen Draco Malfoy nicht ganz teilen – er ist unser aller Vorbild! Er hat mit von eurem Streit erzählt, als ich ihn darauf ansprach … Hast du ihn wirklich als Todesser bezeichnet? Hermine, das war ein Fehler! Draco verabscheut seinen Vater dafür und er würde sich niemals Voldemort unterwerfen! Es ist ein absolutes Geheimnis, aber wenn man ihm das vorwirft, reagiert er immer sehr empfindlich!_

_Trotzdem, es war auch von ihm falsch, dich als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen! Als ich ihm das sagte, hat er allerdings nur gelacht – eine Hexe mit Muggeleltern wird niemals so magisch sein wie ein Reinblüter! In dieser Hinsicht ist er ein Idiot!_

_Ich habe gehört, dass du Streit mit Dean hattest, weil er angeblich fremdgegangen ist? Du weißt, ich halte nicht viel von ihm, aber das traue ich ihm nicht zu – wie könnte man ein so wunderbares Wesen wie dich verletzen wollen?_

_In einem Monat ist dieser Ball … du gehst wahrscheinlich mit Dean hin?_

_Fühle dich in Arm genommen,_

_ein dich verehrender Slytherin_

Nachdenklich las Draco den Brief noch einmal durch. Wieso hatte er den ersten Absatz geschrieben? Was ging es Granger an, wie er dachte und fühlte? _Du willst nicht, dass sie schlecht von dir denkt! Du willst dich entschuldigen!_, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Grimmig schüttelte Draco sich – so ein Blödsinn! Aber es kam bestimmt gut, wenn er begann, sie auf Fehler hinzuweisen!

Mit einem Achselzucken stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wo willst du hin, Mine?"

Dean war aufgestanden und hielt seine Freundin fest: „Jeden Abend um 10 verschwindest du einfach! Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir!"

Hermine schluckte – Dean hatte ja Recht! Sie hatte Geheimnisse, aber das sollte auch so bleiben …

„Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass geregelter Schlaf gut ist, wenn die Schule anstrengender wird! Darum gehe ich immer früh schlafen!", log sie.

Ein skeptischer Ausdruck machte sich auf Deans Gesicht breit.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Mine!"; kam es da von Ron, „ich würde auch gerne mehr schlafen, aber dann schaffe ich die Hausaufgaben nicht mehr…"

Hermine lächelte Ron dankbar an und verschwand in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Die braune Eule erwartete sie bereits und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Jaaa, es tut mir leid, Süße! Mein Freund hat mich aufgehalten!"

Die Eule blinzelte kurz und flog dann davon. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Hermine sich auf das Bett sinken und begann zu lesen.

_Malfoy ist kein Todesser?_ Hermine wurde rot und schämte sich! Sie hatte ihn verletzt so wie er sie immer verletzte, sie ahnte, wie er sich fühlen musste! Es änderte nichts daran, dass er ein Idiot war, aber vielleicht sollte sie sich entschuldigen …

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Heute also keine Eule?_

Draco saß am Frühstückstisch und schaute sich um.

_Habe ich wohl was Falsches gesagt in dem Brief … wahrscheinlich hasst sie mich dafür, dass ich für … mich Partei ergriffen habe!_

Genervt stand Draco auf und verließ die Halle – das hatte er ja super hinbekommen!

„Malfoy!"

Erstaunt drehte er sich um …

„Granger?"

Hermine kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Rasch richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du wagst es, mich anzusprechen?", fragte er kalt und sah sie von oben herab an. Er konnte sehen, wie sie schrumpfte und grinste innerlich. Doch ihr Mut verließ die Gryffindor nie.

„Ich … ich wollte mich entschuldigen … Was ich gesagt habe … ich weiß jetzt, wie du über Todesser denkst … also … es tut mir leid …"

Sie wurde knallrot und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und ging halbwegs gemäßigten Schrittes davon. Verdaddert blickte Draco ihr nach, dann …

„Das war ja süß, Schlammblut!"

Er konnte sehen, wie Hermine sich versteifte und kopfschüttelnd noch schneller davon ging.

_Was also war das? Vor ein paar Tagen noch so wütend und heute … ? Anscheinend hat sie den Brief doch gut aufgenommen …_

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen mache Draco sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht

* * *

_Soooo ... Das Kapitel ist mir dann wieder etwas besser gelungen, denke ich! Nur der Brief ist leider total OOC >. Das tut mir leid ... und Hermines Verhalten widerspricht auch jeglicher Vernunft! Aber das brauche ich alles für später ... Und nun vergesst das Reviewen nicht! Ich habe letztes Mal nur gaaaanz wenige bekommen! mecker  
_


	13. Der Plan läuft

**Reviews:**

zan189: Ja, ich denke, wir sind jetzt so bei der Hälfte angelangt … Draco ist allerdings leider wirklich ein Arschloch seufz

Tanae: Was Draco letzendlich tun wird, das steht noch offen … jedenfalls verrate ich es noch nicht!

Dieutrixx: Für so einen treuen Fan tut man doch alles zwinker Das nächste Chapter landet per Mail in deinem Postkasten versprech

Teddy172: Keiner mag Dean schnüff Aber gut, wenn mir alle meine Reviewer sagen, dass er scheiße ist … auf Chapter deut

Nicole: Nicht viele Kommis? Ich finde, es sind schon sehr viele, dafür, dass es meine erste FF ist lach

Silvermoonstone: Musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen lach Ich freue mich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt!

Curlie-angel: Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an – müssen wir nur sehen, wie wir das machen, aber ich würde echt gerne!

sarah.easy: Wow, so viele reviews auf einmal freu Danke, danke, danke hoppel

* * *

**Der Plan läuft ...**

Eine kräftige Hand packte Draco bei der Schulter und wirbelte ihn herum. Mit einem entsetzen Ausdruck in den Augen erkannte er Dean Thomas, den Geliebten seines Racheobjekts.

„Was gibt es, Thomas?", fragte er so kalt wie möglich.

„Frag nicht so dumm, Malfoy!", zischte dieser zurück, „Ich bin doch nicht blind! Seit Tagen starrst du Hermine an! Heute im Unterricht hast du sie fast nie aus den Augen gelassen! Und was war das bitte schön am See vor einem Monat? Ich schwöre dir, Malfoy, wenn du sie auch nur einmal anrührst…!"

„Eifersüchtig, Sweetboy?"

„VON WEGEN EIFERSUCHT! Hermine würde sich NIEMALS einem wie dir zuwenden! Aber ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du etwas planst! Und glaube mir, ich bin nicht so naiv wie sie!"

„Du hast ja eine sehr hohe Meinung von deiner Freundin…!", erwiderte Draco und grinste fies.

„Red nicht so einen Blödsinn, Malfoy, was verstehst du denn davon?"

„Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass ich noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte, weil mir bisher nur Mädels begegnet sind, die gut für's Bett sind! Und ich stehe wenigstens dazu, dass ich mich nur dafür interessiere, wenn ich sie flachlege! Du hingegen täuschst deinen Freundinnen immer sonst was vor und dann lässt du sie auch fallen!"

Verblüfft ließ Dean Draco los – was redete der da? Und woher wusste er, dass er schon mehrere Freundinnen gehabt hatte?

„Sprachlos, Deany? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es mir entgeht, wenn hier ein junge rumgeht und die Mädels reihenweise flachlegt!"

„Red keinen Mist! Bist du so doof? Ich bin schon seit einem Monat mit Hermine zusammen und habe noch nicht …", erschrocken brach Dean ab – was erzählte er das alles Malfoy?

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert! Glaubst du, Granger liebt dich? Wenn ja, warum klammerst du dich dann so an sie und bewachst jeden ihrer Schritte, hm? Du traust ihr nicht, du liebst sie nicht!"

„Was verstehst du davon? Was interessiert es dich, was ich mit meinen Freundinnen mache? LABER NICHT SO EINEN UNSINN!"

Außer sich vor Wut stampfte Dean weg, ohne den Schatten zu bemerken, der sich in einem Nebengang umdrehte – Hermine trat mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Gang.

_Granger heult … sie hat also alles mit angehört?_

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in Hermines Augen schimmerte Hoffnung. Einen kurzen Augenblick empfand Draco Mitleid, doch dann dachte er sich _Perfekt, damit wäre ich Dean jetzt also los_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lieber Slytherin,_

_ich wurde heute Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen meinem Freund und Draco Malfoy. Was Malfoy im Verlauf dieses Gespräches gesagt hat, hat mich erstaunt – wer hätte gedacht, dass er so ehrlich und so einfühlsam ist? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Dean Thomas so ein großes Arschloch ist?_

_Ich bin richtig richtig wütend, aber gleichzeitig auch verdammt traurig … ich will Dean nicht loslassen, aber wenn alles wahr ist, was ich belauscht habe, dann ist er ein Idiot! Oh, bitte, was soll ich tun? Ich bin so verzweifelt! Ich weiß, du liebst mich und bist von daher vielleicht der falsche Ansprechpartner … aber bitte … was soll ich tun?_

_Mit verzweifelten Grüßen,_

_Hermine_

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen studierte Draco den Brief. Alles entwickelte sich nach Plan … bis zu diesem Ball mit den Franzosen hatte er sie ganz bestimmt so weit, dass sie sich in ihn, den Briefeschreiber, verliebt hatte!

* * *

_Jaaaaa, es ist kurz, jaaaaaa ich habe ewig nicht geupdatet ... sorryyyyyyyy entschuldig Ich habe gar keine Zeit mehr, an den PC zu gehen aaahsterb Bitteeeeee, sehr es mir nach ... ich versuche es besser zu machen! Eeeeehrlich!_


	14. Der Ball rückt näher

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K. Rowling außer diesem Handlungsstrang - Geld will ich auch nicht!

**Reviews: Dank an ** **Nina-issaja, zan189, Saxas13, sarah.easy, curlie-angel, silvermoonstone, LadyEvelyn, Tanea, TryPepper, Nimiué, LeyS.Dumbledore ... es gibt angeblich eine Bestimmung, laut der ich euch reviewer nicht mehr im Text erwähnen darf, darum wird dies wohl das letzte mal sein, dass ich es tue, sorry :-(**

* * *

**Der Ball rückt näher**

Die Tür des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum schwang langsam auf und ein brauner Lockenkopf trat herein. Stille machte sich breit und voller Erwartung blickten die wenigen dort noch arbeitenden Schüler zwischen Hermine und Dean hin und her.

„Hermine …"

„Hallo, Dean!"

Dean schluckte – Hermines Stimme klang eiskalt. Seit seinem Streit mit Malfoy vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sie nicht gesehen, aber die Zeugen der Auseinandersetzung hatten alles im Schloss rumerzählt. Er hatte erfahren, dass Hermine alles mit angehört hatte und er hatte erfahren, dass sie geweint hatte, danach.

Die Eiseskälte in der Stimme seiner Freundin zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand _Wieso musste ich auch so wütend werden?_

„Ich nehme an … du willst mit mir sprechen?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch sofort kam die Antwort wie eine Ohrfeige zurück.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch groß zu besprechen gäbe…"

Dean schaute sich um und ihm wurde mumlig – Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lavender standen etwas abseits und fixierten die beiden. Die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, waren eindeutig nicht freundlich gesonnen.

„Mine … bitte, lass uns darüber reden!"

„Sehe ich so dumm aus, Dean? Ich habe dir vertraut, als du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst! Ich habe dir vertraut, als du mir versichertest, dass du nichts mit Pansy Parkinson oder irgendeinem anderen Mädchen hast! Ich habe dir so oft vertraut! Und jetzt? Jetzt erfahre ich, dass du nur an meinem Körper interessiert bist! Junge, es ist aus, sieh es ein!"

„Das war früher … was haben denn alte Geschichten mit uns beiden zu tun?"

„Oh Dean … ich bin nicht so naiv, wie du glaubst!"

Langsam wurde Dean wütend – er war noch nie von einem Mädchen verlassen worden _Und Hermine wird diese Regel nicht brechen!_

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Gib doch zu, dass ich dir einen wundervollen Monat bereitet habe! Und wenn du dich so über meinen Charakter aufregst, dann schau dich doch mal an! Malfoy hat Recht, oder? Du liebst mich gar nicht! Du willst nur dein Image aufbessern! Gib es doch zu!", schrie er.

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an, dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Das, Dean Thomas, verzeihe ich dir NIE!", zischte Harry und gemeinsam mit Ron und Ginny folgten sie ihrer Freundin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Liebster Slytherin,_

_ich bin so unendlich dumm! Gerade eben hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Dean Thomas … erst hat er versucht, sich bei mir einzuschleimen und dann hat er mich beschimpft! Er hat mich bestimmt niemals geliebt! Ich bin so dumm!_

_Gegen ihn scheint Malfoy der reinste Moralapostel zu sein … und wenn ich gut von dem denke, dann will das was heißen!_

_Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du für mich da bist! Ich hatte noch nie einen so guten Freund wie dich … ich glaube, ich hätte den letzten Monat ohne dich nicht überstanden … denn obwohl ich glücklich war mit Dean, fühlte ich mich doch gleichzeitig eingeengt! Du hast mir Freiheit gegeben, du warst der Sonnenstrahl, der sich seinen Weg in ein düsteres Verließ bahnte! Hätte ich es doch nur schon früher erkannt … dass Dean ein Verließ ist!_

_Übermorgen kommen die Franzosen an … Was meinst du, wer hat schneller die erste flachgelegt? Malfoy oder Dean? Mh, ich schätze, es ist Malfoy, er sieht besser aus, das muss ich bei aller Abneigung zugeben!_

_Was schreibe ich hier nur für wirres Zeug? Herrje … _

_Magst du dich nicht irgendwann zu erkennen geben? Bitte!_

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine_

Zufrieden grinsend setzte sich Draco Malfoy auf ein Sofa – dies war nun schon der zweite Brief innerhalb weniger Stunden. Der Streit, den er mit Thomas gehabt hatte, hatte also auch etwas Gutes mit sich gebracht – Granger war wieder solo und noch dazu tief verletzt!

_Sehr tief sogar … wie sie mich angeschaut hat … dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das so deutlich verriet, was sie dachte „Lass es nicht wahr sein" … Es hat ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir hervorgerufen, das kann ich nicht abstreiten … Beschützinstinkt? Ja … das war es … oh weia, ich empfinde so was für ein Schlammblut? Diese ganze Brief-Geschichte macht mich anscheinend weich_

_Kein Wunder_ , meldete sich eine fiese, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _Die Granger aus den Briefen war ja auch eine ganz andere als das besserwisserische Schlammblut, dass du sonst gewohnt bist!_

_In den Briefen wollte sie nett sein … _

_In den Briefen war sie sie selbst! Hast du nicht gelesen, was sie geschrieben hat? Du hast ihr Freiheit gegeben! Mit anderen Worten, nur in diesen Briefen war sie wirklich sie selbst!_

Genervt sprang Draco auf und tigerte durch den leeren Raum. Das war ja zum Verrücktwerden! Jedes Mal, wenn er an die verletzte Hermine dachte, fühlte er sich traurig. _Du willst sie verletzte, Draco! Darauf zielt deine Rache ab!_

„Hey, Draco? Ich habe gehört, dass du es geschafft hast, Granger und Thomas auseinander zu bringen!", drang eine Stimme in seine Gedanken, „Ich gratuliere! Nun musst du nur noch ein Treffen beim Ball arrangieren und – schwupp – ist Granger total am Boden!"

Abwesend nickte Draco … es war so einfach, ihr jetzt noch einen Tiefschlag zu versetzen … es war so einfach!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Geliebte Hermine,_

_was dir dieser Dean Thomas angetan hat, ist unverzeihlich! Selbst ich hätte ihm so was nicht zugetraut!_

_Du willst mich also wirklich kennen lernen? Du glaubst gar nicht, was für große Hoffnungen du da in mir weckst!_

_Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich ja schon aufgegeben … Aber wenn du mich so sehr darum bittest pieks dann können wir das gerne machen!_

_Ich wüsste schon wann … so ganz klischeehaft am Abend des Balls … was meinst du? Ich sehe schon das Bild vor mir – du, in einem bezaubernden Kleid, am unteren Ende der Treppe, wie du voller Erwartung zu mir, der ich die Treppe hinunter gehe, hinaufschaust! Und dann ich, der ich dir eine rote Rose übergebe … du lächelst mich an, voller Freude, voller Liebe … wir tanzen gemeinsam, und dann … _

_Was meinst du? Das wäre doch was, oder? So richtig romantisch, wie man es aus den Groschenromanen kennt!_

_Ich kenne da übrigens ein Kleid im Ballkleider-Geschäft in Hogsmead, das solltest du dir unbedingt einmal anschauen! Ich habe Madame Mallkins gesagt, dass sie es dir zeigen soll! Geh doch am Wochenende einmal hinunter …_

_Mit leuchtenden Augen,_

_dein Slyth_

Kichernd las Hermine den letzten Absatz – er hatte ihr tatsächlich ein Kleid ausgesucht? Und dann diese Beschreibung, wie er sich ihr Treffen vorstellte … _würde ich ihn nicht so gut kennen und daher wissen, dass er das voller Ironie geschrieben hat, dann würde ich glatt weglaufen vor so viel Kitsch und Schmalz_. Kurz überlegte sie, dann trat sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ginny!"

* * *

_Soooo und nun gibt es Schelte! Ich habe 3114 Klick_s _und 86 Reviews - das passt nicht zusammen! Alle **Schwarzleser** werden aufgefordert, jetzt auf den Review-Button zu klicken, sonst update ich nicht mehr, sondern schicke an alle Reviewer die Kapitel per Mail :-p droh Nein, okay, so fies bin ich nicht, aber versteht ihr nicht, dass jeder Autor auch mal Rückmeldung bekommen will über sein Tun und Treiben? Biiiiitteeee schenkt mir eure Aufmerksamkeit wein__ Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen :)  
_  



	15. Ein Kleid für Hermine

**Disclaimer:** Siehe letzte Kapitel!

**Reviews: **Ich habe diesmal 10 Reviews bekommen und bedanke mich ganz besonders bei all denen, die sich jetzt ganz tapfer als Schwarzleser geoutet haben! Ihr anderen, die ihr euch noch nicht geoutet habt: Tut es jetzt!

* * *

**Ein Kleid für Hermine**

Langsam rollten die Kutschen vor dem Schloss ein. Ohne großes Interesse beobachtete Hermine, wie sich die Tür der vordersten Kutsche öffnete und die Direktorin von Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime, ausstieg. _Sie ist immer noch so groß wie vor 2 Jahren_.

Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um – irgendwo in der Menge der Slytherins, die direkt neben ihr stand, musste sich ihr Verehrer befinden. Sie spürte die Blicke auf sich, die er ihr zuwarf, doch sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Weit hinten sah sie Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde stehen wie sie sich über die Halbriesin lustig machten und gleichzeitig eindeutig nach etwas Ausschau hielten. _Die suchen sich bestimmt schon die hübschesten Französinnen aus_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und angewidert wandte sie sich um.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Interessanter Blick, den mir Granger da grad zugeworfen hat … hat sie bemerkt, dass ich sie angestarrt habe?_

„WOW", hörte er da von Blaise, „Draco, schau mal!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drehte sich Draco um und folgte dem ausgestreckten seines Freundes – am Ende der unsichtbaren Verlängerung stand ein Mädchen wie ein Traum – schlank, zierlich, mit rückenlangen, blonden Haaren. Ein kleiner Schmollmund kräuselte sich grade zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln, als sie die etwas heruntergekommenen Mauern von Hogwarts musterte. Anscheinend wurde sie sich der Blicke bewusst, die Blaise und Draco ihr zuwarfen, denn sie verschränkte die Arme unter ihrem üppigen Busen und wandte sich demonstrativ ab.

„Die lege ich flach, Draco, oh ja! Die gehört mir!", flüsterte Blaise erregt, doch Draco brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande – er konnte kein wirkliches Interesse für diese Schönheit aufbringen und das wunderte ihn.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hermine? Wann wollen wir denn morgen los?"

Aus den Gedanken gerissen wandte sich Hermine zu Ginny um. Schnell schluckte sie den Bissen, den sie grade im Mund hatte, runter und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, gegen 11? Am Nachmittag bevölkern wahrscheinlich die ganzen Französinnen Hogsmead"

„Richtig … also dann um 11! Was meinst du …"

Doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wanderte schon wieder woanders hin – aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie Dean sich an eine hübsche Französin mit blonden Haaren und Schmollmund ran machte. _So ein Arsch!_ dachte sie und wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. _Wie konnte ich nur auf ihn hereinfallen?_

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle saß Draco und fühlte sich wieder sonderbar. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich die Augen des Schlammbluts am Gryffindortisch mit Tränen füllten und er sah sofort den Grund – Dean Thomas machte sich an eines der Mädels aus Frankreich ran. _Arme Granger … das hat sie echt nicht verdient!_

Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf und machte Blaise darauf aufmerksam, dass ihm gerade sein Zielobjekt geklaut wurde. Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete er, wie sein Freund aufstand und geradewegs auf die schöne Blonde, die jetzt wieder mit ihren Freundinnen tuschelte, zuging. _Bin gespannt, ob er oder Dean Erfolg haben werden!_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ah, Miss Granger!", ertönte es aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens, kaum dass Hermine und Ginny durch die Tür getreten waren, „auf Sie habe ich schon gewartet!"

Gespannt gingen die beiden Mädchen auf die füllige Frau zu, die da zwischen all den wunderschönen Ballkleidern rumfuhrwerkte.

„Ja, ähm, ich glaube, jemand hat hier ein Kleid für mich reserviert?", sagte sie zögerlich und sogleich kam ein Nicken von Madam Mallkins.

„Ganz genau! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, es befindet sich in der Abteilung für grüne Kleider!"

_Grün?_ Erstaunt tauschten Ginny und Hermine Blicke aus – wie konnte der heimliche Verehrer wissen, dass sie grün liebte?

„Wahrscheinlich Zufall, grün ist ja auch die Hausfarbe von Slytherin!", flüsterte Ginny ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

Bevor diese Antworten konnte, waren sie auch schon vor dem betreffenden Exemplar angekommen. Es war ein Traum von einem Kleid: Ganz auf grünem Satin gemacht, die Träger waren breit und liefen im Nacken zusammen, sodass der Rücken ganz frei blieb. Die Taille der Schaufensterpuppe wurde betont durch den Schnitt, ab der Hüfte verbreitete sich das Kleid ein wenig, bis es dann ab den Knien durch Falten kunstvoll wie eine weite Glocke bis auf den Boden fiel.

Sprachlos starrten Hermine und Ginny das Kleid an, dann meinte Erstere: „Madame Mallkins … wer hat dieses Kleid für mich ausgesucht?"

„Das", erwiderte die füllige Dame kichernd, „darf ich Ihnen nicht verraten! Aber seien sie versichert, ich war sehr erstaunt! Er kam hier rein und sagte, er bräuchte ein Kleid für Sie. Er konnte mir Ihre Figur haargenau beschreiben und aus der Auswahl an Kleidern, die ich ihm gezeigt habe, hat er dieses hier zielsicher ausgewählt. Er hat Geschmack, der junge Mann, und er kennt Sie sehr gut! Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet er …"

Madame Mallkins verstummt und schaute dann erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. Diese holte tief Luft und sagte dann langsam: „Lassen Sie es mich anprobieren!"

oooooooooooooooooo

_Liebster Slytherin,_

_Ich bin hin und weg! Natürlich habe ich diesen Traum von einem Kleid gekauft! Du hast wirklich Geschmack – und woher wusstest du, dass ich grün liebe?_

_Ich werde das Kleid natürlich am Ball tragen … die Situation, die du in deinem letzten Brief geschrieben hast, erinnert mich irgendwie an Kitsch-Romane … wenn ich davon ausgehen würde, dass du es ernst meintest, dann würde ich mich weigern, dich zu treffen! hau_

_Aber die Idee mit der roten Rose ist gut und der Treffpunkt ebenfalls! Der Ball beginnt, glaube ich, um 20:00 … ich werde also um fünf vor acht am Fuß der Treppe stehen und dich erwarten, mein Held!_

_Fühle dich … durchgekitzelt,_

_Hermine_

Schmunzelnd legte Draco den Brief beiseite – das Kleid hatte ihr also gefallen. _Erstaunlich, wie schnell sie Dean verarbeitet hat und wieder anfängt, mich zu necken …_

„Na, Draco? Alles paletti für den großen Racheakt?"

_Ach, stimmt ja … ich gehe ja gar nicht mit ihr zu diesem Ball … Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?_

„Ja, Blaise, alles perfekt! Sie wird leiden! Ich habe ihr wohl inzwischen das Herz gestohlen …"

Ein fieses Lachen ertönte im Gemeinschaftsraum …

* * *

_Jetzt sind also die Französinnen da lach Ist das alles überzeugend, wie ich es geschrieben habe? Ich hoffe! Für alle, die sich nicht vorstellen können, wie das Kleid ausschaut, klickt auf den nachstehenden Link, da ist das Kleid (allerdings mit anderer Farbe/Muster)_

_Und nun ... let's go dancing! Das Ende kommt bald, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es ausschauen wird ... was wünscht ihr euch denn?_

_ Link: http/ _  



	16. Begegnungen

**Disclaimer:** Ich möchte mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, die Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind nur geliehen, sie gehören J.K.Rowling!

**Reviews:** Ich habe diesmal 12 Reviews erhalten von: sarah.easy, zan189, Nina-issaja, Saxas13 (meinen ersten 4 Fans) und LadyEvelyn, teddy172, BlackAngel8, "eine schwarzleserin", Try Pepper, Orchidee, GossiP-Girl16 und curlie-angel! Danke für die lieben Reviews :) eine schachtel Bonbons auf den Tisch stell

* * *

**Begegnungen**

Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und festhielten. Es schien, als suchten sie etwas in den Augen des anderen. Die Welt um sie hörte auf zu existieren und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in den Mägen der beiden Schüler breit.

Und genauso plötzlich, wie sich ihre Blicke begegnet waren, erinnerten sie sich wieder daran, wo sie waren und wen sie da anstarrten und beide schlugen wie ertappt die Augen nieder.

_Was war denn das?_

Entsetzt wandte sich Hermine ab und beugte sich wieder über ihr Frühstück. Ihr Herz schlug eindeutig zu schnell und auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe war nicht der Situation angemessen. Wieso hatte er sie angestarrt? Und vor allem – wieso hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er in ihren Augen versinken würde wie sie in den seinen?

_Noch zwei Tage bis zum Ball … noch zwei Tage, bis ich weiß, wer es ist …_

Plötzlich riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und verschluckte sich. Hustend und fluchend sprang sie auf und rannte aus der Halle.

_Das kann nicht sein … ! Das eben hatte nichts zu bedeuten … er ist es nicht, ganz sicher …_

Doch ihr Verstand weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren. Die Zeichen waren doch so klar … immer diese positiven Bemerkungen in den Briefen, das Verhalten von ihm ihr gegenüber … der Blickkontakt jetzt … alles deutete darauf hin, dass Draco Malfoy ihr heimlicher Verehrer war!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Scheiße, jetzt habe ich mich wohl verraten!_

Genervt schaute Draco Hermine hinterher, wie sie fluchtartig die Halle verließ.

_Das habe ich ja gründlich verbockt! Wie soll ich denn jetzt die Rache ausführen? Wenn sie eh schon alles weiß?_

_Willst du das überhaupt noch?_ meldete sich wieder die fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Sicher, wozu dient denn das Theater?_

_Und was war das dann eben für ein Blick? Gib doch zu, dass du in diesen wunderschönen, braunen Rehaugen beinah versunken wärst!_

_Ach Blödsinn!_

_Und das Kleid? Wieso hast du ihr so ein perfektes Kleid gesucht?_

_Ich wollte ihr schmeicheln … das gehörte zum Plan!_

_Du kannst mich nicht anlügen! Du magst sie! Du willst sie!_

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco in die Luft. Konnte das wahr sein? Hegte er tatsächlich Gefühle für … für ein Schlammblut?

Ebenso hastig wie zuvor Hermine verließ auch er nun unter den verwunderten Blicken seiner Freunde die Halle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Liebste Hermine,_

_noch zwei Tage bis zum großen Augenblick! Ich bin zugegeben etwas aufgeregt!_

_Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal wissen lassen, dass ich dich … liebe, dass ich mich darauf freue … ich werde pünktlich mit einer Rose in der Hand dastehen!_

_In Liebe,_

_dein Slytherin_

Ungläubig starrte Hermine auf den Brief. Wie konnte Malfoy so etwas schreiben? War er wirklich ihr Verehrer?

Diese wenigen Zeilen brachten ihren so sicheren Verdacht wieder ins Wanken … _Malfoy hat doch erkennen müssen, dass ich ihn durchschaut habe…!_

Seufzend stand Hermine auf und schlich sich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr und sie brach die Regeln, wenn sie um diese späte Stunde durch das Schloss geisterte, doch sie brauchte frische Luft – und schlafen konnte sie eh nicht!

Ohne gesehen zu werden, verließ sie das Schloss und schlug den Pfad zum See hinunter ein. Ihr Lieblingsplatz, ein alter Baumstamm unter einer noch älteren Weide, deren Zweige ins Wasser ragten, war erleuchtet vom Schimmer des Mondlichtes. _Eine romantische Nacht, eigentlich …_

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritt hinter sich. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und wandte sich um – hatte etwa doch ein Lehrer sie bemerkt? Doch die Person, die sich ihr dort näherte, war jemand ganz anderes…

„Malfoy!"

„Ja, Granger, das ist mein Name!", kam die spöttische Antwort.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich aus dem Schloss gehen sehen … was meinst du, soll ich dich bei Snape verpfeifen? Dich, die immer korrekte Schülerin?"

„Dazu müsstest du ja zugeben, dass auch DU das Bett verlassen hast, Malfoy, denk nach, bevor du redest!"

Wie am Morgen starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und wieder schien es Hermine, als könne sie in den eisgrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers versinken. Röte stieg ihr in die Wange und sie senkte den Kopf.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Granger?", fragte Draco in seinem üblichen arroganten Tonfall und grinste.

„Oh, du weißt viel zu gut, dass du anziehend auf die Mädchen wirkst, Malfoy, du weißt es wirklich viel zu gut! Ja, es gefällt mir, was ich sehe! Aber es gefällt mir nicht, was sich innerhalb dieser Fassade verbirgt! Du bist schlecht, durch und durch! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe!"

Überrascht hob Draco die Augenbrauen – das hatte er nicht erwartet. Nach dem Ereignis vom Morgen hatte er gedacht, dass sich die Gryffindor tatsächlich für ihn interessierte, doch nun …?

„Du solltest eigentlich inzwischen besser wissen, wie ich bin, Granger! Oder hast du plötzlich das lesen verlernt?

Entsetzt sog Hermine die Luft ein – _also doch_ – und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was willst du?"

„Was denkst du, was ich will?"

„Was denkst du, dass ich denke, was du willst?"

„Granger", stöhnte Malfoy und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, „musst du immer das letzte Wort haben? Musst du immer überlegen sein? Wieso kannst du nicht auch im realen Leben so liebenswürdig und humorvoll sein wie in den Briefen? Wieso kannst du nicht wirklich diese intelligente, verständnisvolle und durchaus auch mal nachgebende Person sein, die sich mir in den Briefen gezeigt hat?"

„Versuchst du mir ein Kompliment zu machen oder willst du mich beleidigen?"

„Du machst alles noch viel komplizierter als es eh schon ist, Granger! Was soll dieses Spielchen?"

„Ist das ein Witz? Was sollte dein Spiel mit den Briefen? Oh, ich kenne dich, Malfoy! Ich weiß, dass du irgendeinen hinterhältigen Plan verfolgst!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und ging zum Schloss. Dracos Schultern sanken – er wollte sie nicht verletzen, er musste es sich eingestehen, er wollte das Gegenteil!

„HERMINE!"

* * *

_Na, was meint ihr, wie geht es weiter? _

_Auf Wunsch von zan189 werde ich die Story etwas strecken, ich hoffe, das findet ihr nicht allzu schlimm, ich hoffe, es wird euch nicht langweilig oder ihr empfindet es als langatmig ... drum bet _

_Nochmal an alle Schwarzleser: outet euch! Bitte, es ist deprimierend, wenn man keine Rückmeldung bekommt!_

_Ich habe für das letzte und vorletzte Kapitel jeweils 12 Reviews bekommen - das muss doch zu toppen sein! Wenn ihr mir 13 Reviews schenkt, bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel noch vor'm Wochenende ;) _


	17. So endet es also?

**Reviews: **Da ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit 16 Reviews bekommen habe, steht jetzt auch schon Kapitel 17 online - ein sehr, sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem ;) Danke an alle lieben Kommentatoren knuddel

* * *

**So endet es also?**

Im Laufen drehte Hermine sich um, dann blieb sie stehen.

„Hermine …", sagte Draco hoffnungsvoll und ging auf sie zu.

Die Gryffindor jedoch lächelte bloß, legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen und blinzelte ihm zu. Dann lief sie endgültig davon.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und leichter Röte im Gesicht schaute Draco ihr nach. _Was für ein Mädchen!"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

„Oh Ginny, ich bin so aufgeregt! Was, wenn er doch nicht kommt?"

Es war kurz vor acht und Hermine und Ginny standen am Fuße der Treppe – ganz wie verabredet.

„Er wird kommen, Mine!", versuchte Ginny ihre nervöse Freundin zu, doch sie wusste ja nicht, dass Hermine den geheimnisvollen Verehrer bereits kannte.

In dem Augenblick kam Ginnys Begleitung und Hermine stand nun alleine da. Von Minute zu Minute wurde sie nervöser, doch dann erschien ein blonder Schopf am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Ganz langsam kam Draco auf sie zu – er war es also doch gewesen! Er mochte sie also wirklich so, wie es in den Briefen stand!

Freudig schaute Hermine ihm entgegen, ihre Augen hielten die des anderen fest, während Draco immer näher kam.

Drei Stufen vor ihr blieb er stehen und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Hallo, Hermine!"

Ein sanfter Schauder rann Hermine den Rücken runter, als er sie wieder mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach.

„Hallo, Draco!"

„Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet!"

„Danke … du hast wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen!"

Sie wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu gehen, doch da gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern – plötzlich standen Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode und Crabbe und Goyle hinter Draco und grinsten.

„Was …?"

Ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken als sie sah, wie Dracos freundliches Lächeln plötzlich kalt und gewinnend wurde.

„Na, was hast du erwartet, Granger? Dachtest du etwa, die Briefe seien ernst gemeint? Ich nehme es als Kompliment – meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten scheinen ausgezeichnet zu sein!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine den Slytherin an, dann wandte sie sich abrupt um und floh vor der hämisch lachenden Schar.

„Klasse, Draco … das war richtig, richtig gut! Ich wette, die traut sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Bett hervor jetzt!", kicherte Pansy und zog den Blonden mit sich.

Noch einmal schaute Draco in die Richtung, in die Hermine verschwunden war.

_Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen …_

Langsam durchschritten sie die Tür zur Großen Halle und begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche.

_Hier endet die Geschichte also?_

_

* * *

Und, wie hat euch das jetzt gefallen? Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass alles zu plötzlich kam ... aber naja lach Bitte reviewt wieder so fleißig, okay? smile  
_

_ PS: Seht ihr das "?" da? Was könnte das wohl heißen?  
_


	18. So endet es also

**Reviews:** Ich habe nur 12 bekommen! bös guck das ging aber letztes Mal besser! Und noch dazu habt ihr alle dasselbe geschrieben: Ihr wollt mich alle töten! heul Dabei habe ich doch relativ deutlich gesagt, dass es weiter geht! tzzz! Nunja, hier ist dann das nächste Kapitel ;)

* * *

**So endet es also ...**

„Was? Sie weiß, dass du es bist?"

Blaise schaute seinen Freund erstaunt an.

„Wie kam es dazu?"

Kurz zögerte Draco, dann sagte er so ruhig wie möglich: „Unsere Blicke haben sich vor einigen Tagen beim Frühstück getroffen und dann scheint es bei ihr Klick gemacht zu haben!"

Skeptisch zog Blaise die Augenbrauen hoch: „Nur daran hat es gelegen? Was hast du denn in den Briefen zuvor immer geschrieben? Es muss ja einen Grund gehabt haben, dass wir nicht mehr Einblick erhielten … Was ist los, Draco?"

_Was los ist? Ich mag dieses Mädchen wirklich und nicht nur aus Verarsche, das ist los! Ich kann es nicht zugeben, aber es ist so … _

„Denkst du das, was ich denke, das du denkst? Blödsinn, Zabini! Ich habe mich wohl in den Briefen ab und an zu Malfoy-haft ausgedrückt und dann hat sie zwei und zwei zusammengezählt … blöd gelaufen!", erwiderte er kalt.

„Ziehst du die Rache denn trotzdem durch? Ich meine, hat es jetzt überhaupt noch Sinn?"

_Oh, es würde besser denn je klappen … sie scheint mir zu vertrauen, sonst hätte sie am See nicht noch so verschwörerisch gelächelt … aber will ich denn überhaupt?_

„Sie scheint zu glauben, dass ich sie mag … sie ist so naiv, dass sie nur noch den Briefe-Malfoy sieht und mich nicht mehr! Es wird besser denn ja funktionieren!"

„Super! Klasse! Dann wollen wir uns mal in Schale werfen!"

_Ist es das, was ich will?_

ooooooooooooooooo

In eine Ecke am oberen Ende der Treppe versteckt beobachtete Draco, wie Hermine aus Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms kam.

_Wie ein Engel … was ist nur mit mir geschehen? Welchen Zauber hat sie über mich gelegt, dass ich ihr so verfallen bin, so plötzlich?_

Sein Blick folgte ihr, als sie mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen die Treppe hinunter stieg: Ihr Rücken war entzückend und ihr Hintern schwang faszinierend von einer zur anderen Seite.

_Ich bin so ein Arschloch …_

Tief holte er Luft, dann schaute er vorsichtig runter – grade wurde Ginny weggeholt, nun war Hermine allein. Mit einem Seufzer trat er hervor und stieg langsam, ganz langsam, die Stufen hinab.

Sie bemerkte ihn sofort, ihr Blick fing seine Augen ein und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er diese Augen liebte.

Drei Stufen vor ihr blieb er stehen und schluckte.

„Hallo Hermine!", krächzte er und sogleich sah er, wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten.

_Ich bin ein Arschloch …_

„Hallo Draco!"

Ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr Draco beim Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr ein Kompliment machen.

„Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet!"

Sofort hätte er sich für diese Aussage schlagen können – jede Sympathiebekundung seinerseits würde den Schmerz nur noch vertiefen.

„Danke … du hast wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen!"

Eine leise Hoffnung stieg in Draco auf – vielleicht würden Blaise, Pansy und die anderen ja nicht kommen. Doch schon sah er, wie sich der Ausdruck in Hermines Augen änderte – ohne sich umzudrehen wusste er, dass seine Slytherin-Clique hinter ihm stand und darauf wartete, dass er es tat.

Er zwang sich, sein übliches, arrogantes Grinsen aufzusetzen.

„Was…?"

Innerlich durchzuckte es ihn, als er dieses eine Wort hörte, das fast wie ein Schluchzen kam, dieses eine Wort, das deutlich zeigte, dass sie verstand.

„Na, was hast du erwartet, Granger? Dachtest du etwa, die Briefe seien ernst gemeint? Ich nehme es als Kompliment – meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten scheinen ausgezeichnet zu sein!"

_Ich bin ein Arschloch …_

Von hinten erklang das grobe Gelächter seiner Freunde und auch Draco fiel nun ein und lachte mit.

Das Kopfschütteln zerriss ihm das Herz und als Hermine sich umdrehte und weglief, verspürte er den Drang, ihr nachzulaufen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten.

„Klasse, Draco … das war richtig, richtig gut! Ich wette, die traut sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Bett hervor jetzt!", kicherte Pansy und zog ihn mit sich.

Draco starrte noch immer dorthin, wo Hermine gestanden hatte.

_Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen!_

Kurz schloss er die Augen.

_Ich bin ein Arschloch._

Dann trat er durch die Tür in die Halle, wo alle lachten und fröhlich waren. Pansy führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche und Draco beschloss, für diesen Abend seine Gedanken abzuschalten.

_Hier endet die Geschichte also …_

_

* * *

Naaaa, gefällt es euch so besser?_

_ Habe ich Dracos Gefühle/Gedanken halbwegs glaubwürdig rüber gebracht? hoff PLS reviewt smile  
_


	19. Liebe

**Reviews: **Ich habe diesmal 15 (?) Reviews bekommen, herzlichsten Dank an: TryPepper, sakura-kyoko, sarah.easy, LolaStepp, dea dragonis, Midnight-of-Darkness, teddy172, BlackAngel8, Severus4ever, Honigdrache, AnasAngel, Saxas13, Nina-issaja, topgun88, LadyEvelyn.

* * *

**Liebe? **

Als Hermine am Montagmorgen aufwachte, wünschte sie sich, einfach im Bett bleiben zu können: Sie würde direkt nach dem Frühstück eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins haben – und somit Malfoy über den Weg laufen.

_Was ist nur passiert? Ich habe ihm vertraut … es wirkte alles so ehrlich, was er getan hatte, es wirkt wirklich, als ob er es ernst mit mir meinte … kann ein Mensch so gut schauspielern? Oder war ich einfach nur zu blind? Scheiße, dass ich auf so was reingefallen bin!_

Hermine dachte an die Blicke, die sie von Malfoy kassieren würde und wurde rot. Nie im Leben würde sie ihm wieder unter die Augen treten können, nie im Leben! Es war einfach viel zu peinlich.

_Gibt es denn keinen Jungen, der es mal ernst mit mir meint? Erst hat Dean mich enttäuscht und dann, als ich dachte, er wolle mich WIRKLICH trösten, hat Draco mich verletzte._

Ohne der Tatsache, dass sie den Slytherin grade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, Aufmerksamkeit zu spenden, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Wenn sie als erste beim Frühstück erscheinen würde, war die Chance recht groß, dass sie dort nicht auf Malfoy treffen und somit noch eine kleine Schonfrist haben würde.

Im Waschraum der Mädchen bekam Hermine erstmal einen Schreck: Sie sah grässlich aus. Ihre Augen waren klein und zugequollen, das Haar stand struppig in alle Richtungen ab und ihre Wangen waren rot gefleckt.

_Scheiße, man könnte meinen, ich hätte das ganze Wochenende durch geheult … was ja nichtmal falsch ist! So kann ich mich unmöglich vor Draco … vor MALFOY zeigen!_

ooooooooooooooooo

Die Große Halle war noch leer, als Draco eintrat, doch die Hauselfen hatten bereits die Brötchen hingestellt und nach und nach erschienen auch Butter, Marmelade und was das hungrige Herz morgens sonst noch wünschte.

Rasch setzte sich Draco an seinen Platz und schmierte sich ein Brötchen.

_Ich will Hermine heute nicht sehen! Ich will nicht! Ich habe sie so unglaublich verletzt, ich komme mir so dumm vor … wenn ich sie sehe, werde ich sie wieder verletzen._

Draco hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen, dass er so sehr von der Meinung anderer Slytherins abhängig war.

_Wenn ich einem anderen Haus angehören würde, egal, welchem, ich könnte ohne Probleme … _

Ja, was denn eigentlich? Was wollte er? Mit Hermine schlafen, wie er es mit so vielen anderen Mädels getan hatte? So, wie Blaise es mit dieser hübschen Französin versucht hatte?

_Ich will nicht mit ihr schlafen … jedenfalls nicht nur. Sie ist verdammt intelligent … und schlagfertig … ein Mädchen, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe … nur dass sie einen großen Makel hat: Sie ist ein Schlammblut …_

Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und Draco schaute auf. Seine Augen trafen auf braune und wieder stieg diese merkwürdige Traurigkeit in ihm auf. Wie Tage zuvor hielten sie den Blickkontakt, doch während in Dracos Augen ein entschuldigender Ausdruck stand, waren Hermines Augen eisigkalt, auch wenn man Tränen erahnen konnte.

_Wow, sie sieht richtig gut aus – überhaupt nicht so, als ob sie geweint hätte … hat sie überhaupt? Habe ich ihr überhaupt wehgetan? Sie wirkt wütend, ja, aber nicht verletzt…_

Eine kleine Hoffnung schimmerte in Dracos Inneren und so schnell wie möglich beendete er sein Frühstück.

„Hermine?"

Langsam näherte sich Draco der brünetten Gryffindor.

„Ja, Malfoy?"

Draco schluckte – sie nannte ihn also wieder beim Nachnamen.

„Du schaust gut aus … heute Morgen…"

Misstrauisch zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Draco von oben bis unten. _Jetzt bloß nicht nachgeben!_

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Nein, dazu scheine ich wohl auch zu dumm zu sein …"

Bevor Draco noch etwas erwidern konnte, traten Harry und Ron in die Halle und kamen dann, als sie Draco und Hermine so dicht beieinander stehen sahen, eiligen Schrittes auf die beiden zu.

„Lass Mine in Ruhe, Malfoy!", sagte Harry fest und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

_Ach scheiße … was müssen die immer im falschen Augenblick kommen?_

Draco richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und seine Körperhaltung änderte sich von bittend nach herrisch.

„Angst, Potter? Ich werde deinem kleinen Schlammblut schon nichts Böses tun!", zischte er verächtlich, doch sprach er das Wort „Schlammblut" so leise aus, dass Hermine es nicht hörte.

„Lügner! Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du ihr beim Ball etwas getan hast! Verschwinde, oder ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir anstelle!", erwiderte Ron zornig und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Diese schaute dankbar zu ihm hoch und warf gleichzeitig ein strahlendes Lächeln zu ihm.

Draco bemerkte natürlich, wie Hermine Ron anschaute, und sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.

_Darum kann sie mir so kalt gegenübertreten! Sie hatte gar keine Gefühle für mich, sondern für Weasly … bin ich dumm … Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hermine,_

_du enttäuschst mich – ich dachte, wir würden ein Paar werden und nun wirfst du dem Weasly solche Blicke zu, die jeden Mann zum Schmelzen bringen würden … das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet!_

_Draco Malfoy_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Wie bitte? Seit wann wird man ein Paar, wenn der eine den anderen von sich stößt?_

_Hermine Granger_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Wer stieß hier wen von sich? Granger, was sollte ich denn tun? Etwa vor den anderen Slytherins mich freundlich mit einer Gryffindor, noch dazu einem … Schlammblut unterhalten? Wofür hältst du mich?_

_Malfoy_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dir scheint nicht klar zu sein, was „ein Paar sein" bedeutet – unter anderem, dass man zu dem anderen steht und sich nicht von seinen „Freunden" abschrecken lässt!_

_Hermine Granger_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Granger,_

_bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so? Soll ich etwa meinen Ruf, meine Stellung, mein Ansehen aufgeben – nur für … dich? Ein bisschen viel erwartet, oder?_

_Malfoy_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sag ich ja nicht, Malfoy … das müsstest du nur dann tun, wenn du mich liebst!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Anmerkung der Autorin: Dieser Briefwechsel vollzog sich innerhalb von 2 Wochen, da sich beide immer erst durchringen mussten, zu antworten)

Lange starrte Draco auf den letzten Brief von Hermine. Eine Zeile … eine einzige Zeile und doch hatte sie bei ihm eine tiefe Traurigkeit, fast schon Depression zu nenne, ausgelöst.

„_nur wenn du mich liebst"_

Liebe? War es das, was er für Hermine empfand?

Nächtelang lag er wach um dieses Problem zu erkunden. Liebe? Was war das? Hatte er es jemals verspürt? Bisher war höchstens der Körper eines Mädchen interessant gewesen für ihn … Liebe?

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als Draco schließlich Anfang Februar die Augen aufschlug und wusste: Es war Liebe.

_Auch wenn ich viel zu lange gebraucht habe, um es zu erkennen: ich liebe sie!_

Doch noch während er diesen Gedanken dachte, kam ihm ein zweiter:

_Jetzt ist es zu spät …_

_

* * *

An alle, die dachten, es sei schon letztes Kapitel oder gar vorletztes zu Ende gewesen: Falsch gedacht! Ich wollte nur, dass ihr das glaubt, damit es spannend wird und ihr fleißig reviewt :-p_

_Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm ... Draco ist leider schon die letzten 3 Kapitel lang total OOC, tut mir leid! Aber ich glaube, anders lässt sich ein verliebter Draco auch nicht schreiben, oder? sfz _


	20. Valentinsball

Sooo ... Danke für all die lieben Reviews - ihr wart ja teilweise echt mies zu mir :( Aber ich weiß, wie ihr es meint hehe

* * *

**Valentinsball**

Missmutig schaute sich Draco beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle um – alles war so rosa, voller Herzen …

_Was für eine Ironie … da habe ich erkannt, dass ich verliebt bin und dann ist auch gleich Valentinstag! Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so traurig … ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen echten Fehler begangen … dieser Tag wird für mich nicht der Glücklichste werden, wie er es eigentlich sein sollte …_

Heimlich warf er einen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch und wünschte sogleich, er hätte es gelassen: Ron wurde gerade von Hermine umarmt, die ein kleines Päckchen auspackte und dann knallrot wurde.

_Wenn ich nur früher erkannt hätte, dass Hermine mir wichtig ist … wenn ich es doch nur früher gesehen hätte … alles könnte gut sein!_

„Hey, Draco, was sitzt du hier rum und bläst Trübsal?", ertönte da die allzu fröhliche Stimme von Blaise.

Draco holte tief Luft, dann erwiderte er: „Blaise … hast du schon mal Liebe verspürt?"

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin legte den Kopf schräg und antwortete: „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Antworte mir bitte einfach…"

„Liebe … das ist ein großes Wort für ein unbeschreibbares Gefühl … nein, ich habe wohl noch nie wirklich Liebe verspürt … obwohl ich es gerne mal würde … warum?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt…"

„EHRLICH? Du meinst nicht dein einfaches Interesse am Körper von einem Mädel sondern …?"

„Ja, ich habe mich in ein Mädchen verliebt, das sich vor allem durch Intelligenz und Humor auszeichnet … und ich glaube, ich hab's vermasselt …"

„Von wem sprichst du?"

Nachdenklich schaute Draco seinen besten Freund an, dann flüsterte er ganz leise: „Granger …"

Es überraschte ihn, dass Blaise nicht überrascht war, sondern lediglich erwiderte: „Ach, doch schon?"

„Wie meinst du das, Blaise?"

„Ach, komm schon, Draco! Ich bin dein bester Freund und mir ist deutlich aufgefallen, dass dir die Briefe, die du vor bald einem halben Jahr mit Granger geschrieben hast, mehr bedeuteten, als du zugeben wolltest! Und ich habe Augen im Kopf: Granger hat dir vertraut! Als du dich damals beim Ball so ganz kurz unterhalten hast, habe ich deutlich gesehen, dass sie an deine Zuneigung glauben wollte! Mir ist auch aufgefallen, wie schwer es dir fiel, die Rache durchzuführen …"

„Was soll ich nur tun … jetzt ist alles zu spät!"

„Draco, das passt gar nicht zu dir! Wo ist dein Selbstbewusstsein geblieben? Du hast noch jedes Mädchen bekommen!"

„Ja", fauchte Draco gereizt, „Darum habe ich ja auch noch keines von diesen hirnlosen Hühner geliebt! Weil sie es nicht wert waren! Hermine ist ganz anders! Sie hat Verstand! Ich habe es geschafft, ihren Verstand UND ihr Herz von mir zu überzeugen! Aber jetzt, jetzt hasst sie mich wieder!"

Nachdenklich blickte Blaise zu Hermine rüber. _Draco hat ja nicht Unrecht, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Granger ihm wieder vertraut …_

„Komm, Junge, lass uns spazieren gehen!", sagte er und zog Draco mit sich.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hermine!", kommentierte Ginny das Aussehen ihrer Freundin empört, „wieso ziehst du DIESES Kleid an?"

Überrascht schaut Hermine zu der jüngeren Gryffindor rüber: „Ja, welches sollte ich sonst anziehen?"

„Na das, was du damals beim anderen Ball anhattest!"

Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf: „Nein, Ginny! Das Kleid hat Malfoy mir ausgesucht! Das ziehe ich niemals wieder an!"

„Oh", sagte Ginny kleinlaut, „Tut mir leid … du kannst ihm nicht verzeihen?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Er hat mir seit Ewigkeiten keine Briefe mehr geschrieben! Und die letzten, die ich bekommen habe, zeugten ganz deutlich davon, dass ihm nichts an mir lag … oder liegt!"

„Ach, komm schon, Mine … zieh das Kleid an! Damit beweist du ihm doch, dass du hart bist und auf ihn scheißt!"

Langsam wiegte Hermine den kopf hin und her, dann ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und nickte energisch: „Du hast Recht! Komm, hilf mir eben mal!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Türe der Großen Halle öffneten sich und zusammen mit den Lehrern traten die Schulsprecher als erste in den festlich geschmückten Valentinsball-Saal. Hermine stand am Fuße der Treppe und schaute ein wenig traurig in die Masse der Schüler.

_Genau wie vor fast einem halben Jahr … nur dass ich diesmal nicht hoffe, einen Partner zu haben…_

Schritte kamen die Treppe herunter, leise, zögerlich, doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf – sie war versunken in der Betrachtung der fröhlich durcheinander strömenden Paare und wünschte, sie wäre woanders.

„Hermine?"

Eine leise, raue Stimme drang an ihr Ohr und unwillkürlich drehte sie sich um.

Ihre Augen blieben an einem von blonden Haaren umrandeten Gesicht hängen. _Das kann nicht sein …_

„Verzeih meine Verspätung!", sagte Draco und zauberte eine wunderschöne, rote Rose hervor, „kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Eine neue Masche, Malfoy?", fragte sie kalt.

„Bitte, vertraue mir … diesmal möchte ich dich nicht verletzen!"; erwiderte er voller Hoffnung und Zärtlichkeit und Verlegenheit.

Ein unsicheres Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht und sie merkte, dass sie genau auf so etwas gehofft hatte. Zögerlich, immer noch nicht glauben könnend, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war, nahm sie die Rose entgegen. Ihre Hände berührten sich und Hermines errötete.

„Meinst du es ernst, Malfoy?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Eine kurze Stille folgte, dann legten sich kühle Finger unter ihr Kinn und hoben es hoch. Dracos Gesicht befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem und sein Duft benebelte ihre Sinne.

„Was ist mit deinem Ruf?"

Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm und er antwortete: „Irgendjemand hat mir mal gesagt, dass man seinen Ruf aufgeben sollte, wenn man jemanden liebt … dass man dazu stehen sollte. Leider habe ich es erst jetzt erkannt … kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Du hast mich sehr verletzt, damals, Malfoy …", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte ihre Stimme ungerührt klingen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich war dumm!"

„Stimmt, das warst du … Wenn du dich anstrengst, verzeihe ich dir vielleicht … irgendwann…"

Skeptisch schaute Draco in Hermines Augen, doch als er das Funkeln darin sah, lachte er leise und glücklich.

„Ich wusste, dass du anders bist … darum liebe ich dich ja auch so sehr!"

Hermine wurde noch einen Ton dunkler rot und schloss die Augen.

Tief holte Draco Luft und näherte sich noch ein wenig weiter Hermines Gesicht.

Er spürte den sanften Atem des Mädchens vor ihm auf seinen Wangen und er wusste, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Langsam näherte er sich ihr und er spürte, wie sie ihm entgegen kam.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, ganz kurz und sofort zuckten sie wieder auseinander. Mit hochroten Wangen starrte Hermine Draco an, dann seufzte sie tief und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Draco leise und schlang seine Arme um Hermine.

„Okay … und bitte, lass mich nicht los!"

„Keine Sorge … vertrau mir! Sollen die anderen doch denken, was sie wollen!"

Kichernd hakte sich Hermine bei Draco unter und betrat die Große Halle. Einige Slytherin-Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen, doch keiner wagte es, die Entscheidung ihres Prinzen anzuzweifeln.

Ein langsamer Walzer wurde angestimmt und ohne auf die entsetzen Blicke von Ron und Harry zu achten, schmiegte Hermine sich eng an Draco und wiegte sich im Gleichschritt mit ihm.

„Draco …"

„Ja?"

„Nichts … ich wollte nur deinen Namen aussprechen …"

Lachend schlang Draco seine Arme fester um Hermine und ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen wieder einander.

Als er die weichen Lippen von Hermine auf den seinen spürte, fuhr eine Welle Glückseligkeit durch seinen Körper und nun war er sich sicher, dass er im Himmel war.

„Draco", sagte Hermine, als sie sich wieder lösten, „ich liebe dich!"

* * *

_Hier endet nun meine Geschichte - ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich bedanke mich herzlich für ALLE Reviews, die ich erhalten habe! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, mit meiner ersten Geschichte gleich so erfolgreich zu sein - jetzt kann es nur noch bergab gehen ... ich sollte nicht weiter schreiben hehe_

_Aber was rede ich? Ich habe ja bereits eine 2. _ FF on > "12 Geschenke für ?" die könnt ihr ja auch mal lesen ;)

Auf Wiedersehen, liebe, treue Fans, eure Gipsy


	21. Angebot: Fanfiction als PDF

Hallöchen,

ich habe die FF etwas aufgehübscht. Wer sie also in edlem Design als Erinnerung im PDF-Format haben will, kann mir einfach via Mail / Nachricht hier schreiben, ich schicke sie dann zu!

Ansonsten: Schaut bei meinen On-Going-Fanfictions „12 Geschenke für ?" und „Die letzten Stunden des Severus Snape" rein! Danke ;)

Gipsy


End file.
